Thor and Jane's Reunion
by LiteratiGeek
Summary: Thor travels to Midgard in a time of peace to find Jane Foster with the aid of his friends Tony Stark and Bruce Banner. He travels to Nor way where SHIELD has kept Jane under protection and the two come to the realization that although they feel strongly for one another; they've only spent a few days together. Now they cope with understanding their relationship among new obstacles.
1. Return to Midgard

**I was completely overwhelmed by the amount of reviews my dorky little one shot got, so I decided to give a crack at writing a longer story for their actual reunion (in my mind on how it could go. Probably wont go a thing like this, he'll probably wait until there's a villain, but this is the fluffy version.) I hope you guys like it as much as you enjoyed their skype date.**

**Jane is notably absent from the first chapter but I'm setting up how he actually gets to her, but you do get Avenger-family hijinks so enjoy. **

**Please review! (And let me know if I get any of the canon messed up in regards to Asgardian things and the like)**

* * *

"Is Loki secured?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, you are dismissed." Thor replied simply, turning to face over the railing, looking over the skyline of Asgard. He took a deep breath, eyes roaming to the Bifrost Bridge in the distance. Yet, still a presence was with him.

"Sir, if I might be so bold."

"What is it, Fandral?" Thor asked turning to look at him.

"Nothing, sir, I was simply going to note…I do not feel you are doing a service to Asgard, staying here." Fandral explained. Thor's brow creased, his jaw tightened as he rose to his full height looking down on his shorter friend. "What I mean to say is." Fandral continued in a calm tone, "How is one expected to care for a people if his heart is not with them."

"My heart is with Asgard! You know nothing of my heart. Do not speak of such matters!" Thor snapped, turning back around to lean on the railing once again.

"I meant no ill-will, Thor." Fandral replied with a heavy breath, "But you have the power to return…"

"I cannot without a purpose. My people need me here, I must stay to protect Asgard incase Loki escapes."

"Loki is under every protection in the realm. There is literally dozens of men on guard watching him at all times. Every article of clothing, every object he possessed is in our hands, we have stripped him to nothing but a bed cloth of clothing. He has no power." Fandral reasoned, "Do you not trust us, Thor?"

"No, not with this."

Silence fell between the two once friends. Fandral closed the distance, leaning on the railing beside Thor. After a moment, courage rose in him to look up at the demigod beside him, "You miss her." He said simply. "That woman you speak of meeting while in Midgard?"

"Yes, very dearly."

"Then you must go to her Thor, not only for your own happiness, but so that you might be cleared of her thoughts and capable of protecting this kingdom with a level head." Fandral explained simply.

There was another moments' pause as the God of Thunder thought over his companion's words. He looked to him, and with a deep breath and a nod simply said, "You are right." With that he turned, starting his march down the open hall.

"I'm right? Wait, Thor! What are you doing?" Fandral called after him.

"You are to keep my brother secure; I am going to speak to my father. After that, either with his blessing or not I will be going to Midgard!" Thor called behind him and then stopped, turning to find him, "You have been a kind friend, Fandral, I will not forget this." He said with a nod, holding his fist to his chest for a moment before turning back around and continuing down the hall.

* * *

"Can you believe the weather? It was perfectly fine not five minutes ago." Pepper noted looking out the window; it was brand new and now giving her paranoia that the wind was going to crash through it.

"Weather changes, Pepper, does it every day." Tony replied, head in a screen as usual.

"Yeah, but not like this. Not normally, and the forecast didn't even call for rain." She reasoned looking back at him.

"Were you planning on doing something that this sudden change in weather is going to hinder?" Tony asked looking up at her, raising an eyebrow.

"No…it's just…curious." Pepper replied with a shrug. The ding echoed throughout the floor as the doors to the elevator opened and Bruce Banner stepped off. He glanced at the window and then walked into the room.

"Bruce, hey," Pepper smiled.

"Hey." Bruce replied with a half-smile walking over to Tony, "Have you seen the weather?" He asked in a low tone. Tony sighed, taking his glasses off and dropping the screw driver he had been messing with; sitting both on the table. He looked from Bruce to Pepper and back again.

"What is everyone's obsession with the weather?" He asked.

"Well, we are in a tall, metal tower…" Pepper said thoughtfully.

"Tony, it just looks a little suspicious." Bruce reasoned, "A little too familiar." He said giving him a look. Tony's brow creased looking back at him; Pepper completely lost looking between the two men.

"Oh!" Tony exclaimed, eyes widening.

"Yeah," Bruce smiled.

"You don't think?" Tony asked.

"It looks like it." Bruce reasoned with a nod.

"What?" Pepper asked, but got ignored.

"But why would he come back?" Tony asked.

"Who?" Pepper asked, again getting ignored.

"Who knows, I guess we'll find out. Think he'll be able to find this place?" Bruce asked.

"Big, metal tower with a giant A plastered to the side….Yeah, I think Blondie's just smart enough to figure it out." Tony replied with a nod.

"Who?" Pepper snapped.

"You'll see." Tony smiled, "Jarvis." He said looking up to the ceiling.

"Yes, sir?"

"Is floor sixteen ready?" Tony asked looking over the screen table in front of him.

"Yes, sir."

"Thank you, it's just been booked." Tony noted looking up with a smile.

"By who?" Pepper asked louder.

* * *

Cement cracked below his feet as Thor landed in the middle of the busy sidewalk. A woman shrieked, a man on a bike fell over into a mail box, one that he was promptly lifted up out of by the back of his shirt and placed back down on the ground gently.

"Citizen, are you injured?" Thor questioned. The man turned to look up at him, shaking his head as he slowly rose to pick his bike up. Thor watched him for a moment before turning to look at a woman attempting to make her way through the small crowd around him. "You there!" He called pointing to her, she stopped.

He took the two strides to stand in front of her, "I need directions to Stark Tower, do you know of it?" He asked, she replied by cautiously nodding her head.

"Down three blocks….take a right….go two blocks and get on fourth. Go south…" The woman began, Thor silencing her by raising his hand. He looked up into the skyline, in the distance spotting the tall tower with the large A on the side.

"You are no longer needed, thank you for your assistance, you are dismissed." Thor told her with a nod. "Stand back." He added, taking a step back himself. He held the strap of Mjolnir in his hand and quickly began twirling it, after a few moments he held it firmly in his hand, using it to lift him back into a sky.

He landed next in front of the large silver doors, cracking cement covering his boots once again. He looked up at the large A on the side of the tower and nodded, stepping forward. There was no door handle, no knocker for which to announce his presence. He looked around until a voice spoke to him, from where he did not know.

"Stay still."

There was a pause and then a bright red beam shot out of the center of the door, falling over Thor's eyes causing him to blink back against it and take a step away from the doors. He held his arm up to shield his eyes, glaring over his forearm as the voice spoke again.

"State your name."

"I am Thor Odinson of Asgard, Son of Odin Borson before me, God of Thund…." Thor began but Jarvis cut him off.

"Yes, yes that's good enough. Welcome to Stark Tower, Thor Odinson."

With that, the large metal doors opened, Pepper standing in the doorway. She was wearing a predetermined smile that dropped as her eyes widened on Thor regaining himself to walk inside.

"Hi, there." Pepper grinned, "Welcome to Stark Tower. It is going to be _wonderful_ to have you here."

* * *

**Next chapter, more Avenger-family hijinks, and Thor will finally make it to Jane.**

**Don't forget to review if you can, much appreciated!**


	2. Avengers to Norway

**A little longer than the first, but I wanted to get to Jane almost as much as you guys did, but I loved the Avenger banter too much to cut it. Thank you so much for all the great reviews, I really really appreciate them.**

**Don't worry, this isn't the last chapter.**

* * *

"You'll be staying on floor sixteen." Pepper was explaining as she and Thor made their way down the hall towards the elevator. "I think the final plan is for you to have the top floor, so you're closer to the sky, but for right now it's being utilized and with you coming on such short notice floor sixteen will do for now. It's not specified for you, but it's nice."

"I wish to see Tony Stark." Thor replied simply following after her.

"He's waiting for you." Pepper told him with a smile, hitting the elevator button. There was a pause and then the doors opened, Pepper stepping through to the lift. She turned smiling at him as Thor simply stood still looking at the frame of the elevator, "Is there something wrong?"

"What is this?" Thor asked simply, his brow creased.

"It's an elevator…to get us to the sixteenth floor." Pepper explained.

"I wish to take the staircase." Thor said simply.

"Seriously?" Pepper asked, her face falling from just imagining the climb.

"Yes, where is it located?" Thor asked looking around the hall. Pepper let out a sigh and moved past him, walking to the far wall and pushing open the door that led to the stairwell that entwined throughout the entire Stark Tower, intended to only be used in an emergency situation. Which of course Pepper had to fight for due to Tony claiming he didn't need a fire escape, he'd fly out of the burning building, but was challenged by Pepper questioning how she, Natasha, Captain, Clinton and Bruce would get out. In the end she won the fire escape fight.

* * *

"What's taking them so long?" Bruce asked, glancing over to Tony.

"No idea." Tony replied and then glanced up, "Jarvis, is something wrong with the elevator?"

"No, sir."

"Then where are Pepper and Thor?"

"They are taking the staircase, sir."

"The staircase…" Tony questioned, glancing at Bruce to confirm that he had heard correctly.

It didn't take a few minutes before the door on the sixteenth floor leading to the staircase opened. Thor, God of Thunder, was the first to reveal himself and upon his shoulders in a fireman's carry was Pepper, grinning like a fool.

"Hey, Tony!" Pepper laughed and then squealed slightly as Thor placed her back down on the ground. She was holding her shoes in her hand, smiling up at Thor like he was a shiny new bike on Christmas morning.

"Miss Potts became weak on the fifth floor, and time could not be wasted. I assisted her the rest of the way." Thor explained.

"He's really strong." Pepper added with a smile, turning to look up at Thor who simply grinned in return and then looked to Tony and Bruce.

"Wonderful." Tony said simply walking towards him, crossing his arms. "What can I do you for, Thor?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"I need a change of clothes, and coordinates to find Jane Foster." Thor replied simply.

"Pepper…."

"Already on the clothes," Pepper called as she disappeared down a hallway.

"Coordinates to find Jane Foster? You going to see her?" Tony asked.

"Yes." Thor replied simply.

"Sir, if I might interrupt." Jarvis spoke up.

"What is it?" Tony asked with a sigh.

"You have a phone call from S.H.I.E.L.D." Jarvis replied, Tony groaned.

"Put `em on speaker." Tony instructed, rolling his eyes.

"Hello, Tony Stark? This is Agent Hill of S.H.I.E.L.D." The woman's voice rang through the intercom.

"Hello, Agent Hill." Tony replied, waltzing over to the sixteenth floor's minibar. "What can I do you for?" He asked.

"We're calling to inform you that we were notified that Thor has landed in the vicinity of Stark Tower." Agent Hill explained.

"Yes, I know, say hi, Goldilocks." Tony smirked over to Thor, who seemed confused; he had been looking about the room for the source of the woman's voice the entire conversation. Tony open and closed his mouth like a fish and then motioned to him.

"Greetings, Agent Hill." Thor spoke, eyes still searching the room for the woman.

"Oh, you have him…" She trailed off, "Well good, Thor, we were wondering if we could question you on why exactly you've returned. If Loki escaped…"

"Loki has not escaped, as is well in Asgard." Thor replied simply.

"He's here for a booty-call." Tony said simply, taking a sip of his scotch.

"A what?" Thor asked looking offended over to the human who was smirking.

"He's come back to find Jane Foster, Agent Hill." Bruce spoke up.

"Jane Foster is still under S.H.I.E.L.D security." Agent Hill said simply. Pepper's soft, barefoot footsteps returned as she made her way back into the main room of the floor, glancing at each other boys.

"Who are we talking to?" She asked.

"Agent Hill of S.H.I.E.L.D, Miss Potts, the boys were just debriefing me on their plans." She explained.

"Oh, well in that case inform S.H.I.E.L.D that the Stark jet will be leaving in an hour headed towards Norway." Pepper explained.

"I will; thank you for your cooperation, Miss. Potts." Agent Hill replied, "Safe travels, boys."

"What is a Stark Jet?" Thor asked.

"Why are we taking the jet? He's got the twirlie thing. "Tony reasoned pointing to the hammer in Thor's hand.

"Mjolnir." Thor corrected.

"Right, meow-mow, or whatever he can use it as a helicopter." Tony explained, twirling his finger.

"He cannot fly to Norway." Pepper said simply.

"Sure he can!"

"Yes, I can."

"You cannot." Pepper snapped looking over to him, "You'll get…wet, and wind damaged, and sunburned and who knows what else you'll end up looking like a mess!" She explained and then turned to look at Tony. "And another thing, we have yet to stock a sufficient amount of men's wear in this tower; currently the only things we have were ordered for you."

"What's wrong with that?" Tony asked with a shrug.

"You are five-nine and Thor is six-foot four. Are you suggesting we send him to Norway in capris?" Pepper replied, giving Tony a whole-heartedly unamused look.

"And what would you like me to do about it?" Tony asked raising an eyebrow.

"Get your little red butt out to the Big and Tall store and buy him a reasonable pair of pants!" Pepper snapped.

"I am not wasting my time…Jarvis! Jarvis, get clothes delivered to fit Thor!" Tony called.

"Right away, Sir."

"See, it was that easy, no need to throw a fit over it." Tony shrugged, taking another drink as he started to walk to the elevator doors.

"Where are you going?" Pepper asked turning to watch him.

"I'm going to go get my things together for Norway. Come on, Bruce." Tony smiled, turning to motion for Bruce to walk with him.

"What? No! No you are not leaving me here to go on a boys' night, Bruce is staying with me." Pepper demanded.

"Are you serious?" Tony asked turning to look at her, "You would deprive Bruce of team bonding time? You would isolate him to this dark, sterile tower like a damsel in distress?"

"Tony, it's alright, I probably shouldn't be on a plane anyways." Bruce interjected.

"No! But I don't want to be left alone! What about me? I'm always stuck in this stupid tower." Pepper shot back.

"Stupid tower?" Tony gapped looking over to her.

"If Bruce goes, I'm going." Pepper said simply, crossing her arms over her chest. What proceeded was a good minute and a half, slightly exaggerated stare down between Tony and Pepper as Bruce sighed, rubbing his arm nervous, and Thor stared out the window.

"Fine." Tony said simply.

"I kinda don't wanna go, guys." Bruce said to the both of them. "I mean…you guys, and Thor and Jane. I'm fine staying here with Jarvis."

"Nonsense." Pepper said simply, giving Tony another look with a smirk, "You'll be my date, come on, Bruce." She said walking over to him and linking her arm with his, walking towards the elevator. Bruce leaned his head back looking back at Tony to give him a confused look and then continued with her.

Tony rolled his eyes and then looked over to Thor, "Hey, you alright there?" He asked, catching the God's attention.

"I am well, yes," He said with a nod, a smile on his lips, "For I am to see Jane."

* * *

"I do not understand; how is this to fly?" Thor asked, looking out the small window of the plane.

"It just will, you were on the S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters flight deck; same concept." Pepper explained.

"Yes, but that almost crashed and I fell out of it trapped in a glass cell." Thor reasoned.

"Trust us, this plane is much safer and no one will eject you out of it. Sit down and relax." Pepper smiled, flipping the magazine on her lap as Thor sat back down in his seat. Bruce stepped out of the restroom on board the plane, glancing around the room as he made his way back to his seat.

"Last chance to ditch me," Bruce noted with a small smile, sitting back down.

"You'll be fine." Pepper assured him with a smile.

"Let's get this show on the road!" Tony announced as he walked through the plane entrance, clapping his hands together.

"We've been waiting thirty minutes on you." Pepper noted, not looking up from her magazine as the door was closed.

"There was something really interesting on TV." Tony shrugged, sitting down in the seat next to Pepper.

"Thor, buckle up. Bruce, help him…" Pepper instructed looking up from her magazine, her own belt already buckled. Bruce glanced over and then reached over Thor, pulling the belt over and buckling it for him. The God of Thunder looked down at him confused and then caught sight of something on his shirt.

"Why is there a man on a horse wielding a spear?" Thor asked, pulling at the chest of his shirt.

"It's the brand insignia." Pepper explained.

"Wake me when the fashion chit-chat is over or we're in Norway." Tony yawned, leaning his head on Pepper's shoulder and shutting his eyes.

"Stop pressing the button." Bruce whispered to Thor, who had been hitting the service button repeatedly. Thor looked over to him curiously before sitting his hands in his lap. The plane proceeded down the run way, Thor's hands immediately gripping the arm rests on either side of his seat. Bruce crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back in his seat and closing his eyes while Pepper continued to read her magazine and Tony drifted into sleep.

* * *

"This is the correct location?" Thor asked looking up at the building; it was a classically white building with a large dome on top. It was situated on a mountain side on a range that encircled a large bay, a city situated on the island in the middle of the bay below.

"Yeah, let's go." Tony said, clapping Thor on the shoulder and opening the door for him. The troupe walked into the building, Pepper pulling the large fur coat she insisted on wearing tighter around herself.

"Hello, and welcome, how may I help you?" The woman sitting behind the welcome desk asked politely with a smile.

"I wish to see Jane Foster." Thor said simply, walking up to the desk.

"Jane….wait…The Avengers, you are The Avengers." The woman gasped staring at them.

"Yeap, that's us, we'd like the woman." Tony said simply.

"Tony." Pepper sighed, hitting his arm.

"I wish to speak with Jane Foster." Thor told the woman sternly.

"Yes…alright, just a moment." The woman said with a nod, reaching over to pick up a phone receiver. She held it to her ear, pressing two buttons, "Yes, hello, Jane Foster….there is somewhere here to see you. Um…I don't think you'd believe me if I told you. You just need to come see." The woman explained and after a moment she hung the phone up, "She'll be out momentarily."

Pepper and Tony took their seats in the row of chairs in the lobby of the observatory. Bruce leaned against the wall beside Pepper while Thor began to pass the width of the lobby. Eventually the cord jacket Thor had been placed in was pushed off him, Pepper taking it from him before he simply tossed it on the floor.

The two white doors that led to the private entrance of the observatory opened mechanically and there standing in the doorway was Jane Foster. Her eyes were down as she placed her ID card she had used to open the doors back into the card holder attached to her belt loop. She glanced up, her eyes widening, lips parting as a look of disbelief washed over her.

Thor stopped pacing and looked up as well, his eyes meeting hers as for a few moments neither moved. Neither looked away, they simply stared. Pepper and Tony had both slowly stood up, exchanging looks from the woman in the doorway to Thor. Tony reached out, lightly pushing Thor's shoulder; Thor looked back at him as Pepper scolded Tony.

"Go." Tony whispered to Thor who looked back at Jane. He took a deep breath and then took a heavy step forward. With his second step, Jane began to take her much shorter steps towards him. The gap was closed within a few steps on Thor's part, Jane's arms wrapping around his shoulders as he lifted her a few inches off the floor.

"I can't believe it." Jane breathed, fingers gripping Thor's shirt.

"I am a man of my word, Jane Foster." Thor replied softly with a smile.


	3. Awkwardpizzasauce

**I got on a roll and wrote Chapter 3 sooner than I thought. So, this is the last chapter with the group of Avengers, next chapter we move on to Thor and Jane more privately. We're settling climbing to getting more and more Jane/Thor happening. There isn't much of them in this chapter, it's also a bit more of a humor chapter I think...not sure. There is also a reference to another one of my stories "Thor and Jane's Skype Date", that might not make as much sense if you haven't read it.**  
**Let me know what you think. Please, please review!**

* * *

Jane and Thor had not moved for some time now. Mere shifts had happened; Jane's arms had moved to wrap around his chest, he had finally placed her down to her feet and bent over her slightly. She reached up running her fingers along his jaw, feeling the stubble on his chin brush under her fingertips. They had spoken more in the past minutes, but none of the three guests behind them could understand what they had said it had been spoken so softly. Their eyes did not stray far from each other's. Their hands never broke contact from at least some spot on the other's body.

Tony was starting to get antsy. His eyes roamed about the room as he started to rock on the balls of his feet. He finally let out a yawn. Pepper looked over to him, shooting a warning glare. Tony looked back at her and shrugged. Bruce was ignoring both couples, hands shoved in his pockets as he looked at the floor.

"Hey, Thor, we're gonna go!" Tony finally shouted, getting another back handed slap from Pepper on his arm.

Thor finally broke away, his arm staying around Jane's shoulders as a light blush crept over her cheeks. They turned, the couple looking back at the small group in the lobby, "Friends, forgive me" Thor beamed, "This is Jane Foster. Jane Foster this is Pepper Potts, Tony Stark, and Bruce Banner. My Friends.

"It's lovely to meet you, I'm terribly sorry for Tony; he has an attention problem." Pepper explained with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you, too." Jane replied, her voice a bit breathless. Her eyes moved from Pepper to Tony, "It's nice to meet you, too, Tony Stark."

"You recognize me?" Tony asked with a smirkish smile.

"Remember you, we've talked before, remember." Jane pointed out with a look.

"Oh, right…well you still look good." Tony told her with a nod.

"Thanks." Jane said with a slight confused look, Thor's grip on her shoulders tightening. "So, you must be Bruce Banner." She added as Bruce finally looked up.

"Yeah, nice to meet you," He said with a nod.

"Nice to meet you, as well," Jane replied, giving him an encouraging smile. There was a pause of silence, Thor had stopped speaking to simply look down on Jane who every once in a while would chance a glance up to him only to smile and look back down at the floor. Tony was getting restless again.

"Let's go get something to eat!" Tony suggested looking around the company.

"Oh, no, Tony, we should really be getting back." Pepper insisted.

"Nonsense, why do we need to leave already?" Tony asked looking over to her.

"Oh, I don't know, how about the giant steel tower that's half built and half exposed standing in the middle of down town New York?" Pepper asked, giving him a look as he raised an eyebrow.

"I don't see any issue there." Tony said simply, his expression unchanging.

"You guys really don't…if you need to leave, you can." Jane reasoned.

"Nah, we have nothing better to do, let's go!" Tony said turning to the door.

"Eh…I don't know, I think I'll just head to the jet." Bruce spoke up with a nod.

"What, why?" Pepper asked, concern spreading over her features again.

"Kinda obvious isn't it?" Bruce reasoned looking to each member of the company. There was another pause as it began to click in each member's mind, except for perhaps Thor who was still simply staring down at Jane. Tony cleared his throat beginning to say something when Jane gasped, interrupting him.

"I almost forgot!" She said excitedly, "I can fix this, just give me a second." She said smiling and looking up at Thor before turning to leave. Thor turned with her, holding onto her arm as she took a few steps away. She turned back, smiling up at him, "I swear, I'll come straight back, I promise." She told him with a nod as he reluctantly let go. She hurried down the hall and disappeared around a corner.

"Getting a bit clingy, huh, Blondie?" Tony questioned with a smirk.

"Tony." Pepper sighed as Thor looked back at them, a look of confusion on his features.

"Okay, you realize I was doing something pretty important?" A voice rang through the hall It's called homework, I'm only motivated to do it two hours out of the day and this is taking up valuable time!" The voice continued. Upon realization a smile spread across Thor's features again as he looked back down the open hallway.

"Darcy, just shut up and come on. I swear, I'll make it up to you." Jane was heard next.

"You better, and it better be…" Darcy trailed off, they had turned the corner and she had spotted the giant, blonde god grinning back at her almost immediately, "You came back!" Darcy shouted and took off running down the hallway to him.

"Darcy!" Thor shouted in return, holding his arms out awaiting an embrace. Instead he received multiple fists to his chest.

"You disappeared and I had to sit out in the cold for weeks while she ogled up at the sky. Only for your brother to wave a magic stick and get you back down here and then we had to sit and watch you almost die an entire ocean away, and she cried and it was really awkward. And you didn't even come find us to say hi!" Darcy was shouting between hits. Thor looked down at her and then to Jane with worried concern, not showing a single indication that what Darcy was doing was hurting him.

"She's…had a lot of pent up emotion…" Jane explained with a shrug, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Darcy, Darcy!" Thor said loudly, reaching down and easily grabbing the girl's wrists to stop her attack. She growled slightly looking up at him with a glaring pout. "I did not mean to upset you, for that I am very sorry. But I could not return to you and Jane Foster for your own safety." Thor explained as Darcy continued to glare up at him. Eventually her expression dropped and he let go of her.

"You make her cry again and I'll shove Mjolnir where Mjolnir's not supposed to go." Darcy said simply, pointing her finger up at him before patting is shoulder and side stepping around him.

"I like her." Tony said simply to Pepper with a smile.

"You would." Pepper sighed, shaking her head slightly.

"So, Darcy." Jane spoke up, "We're going out to eat, you wanna come?

"Out to eat….with you two? Yeah, no I'm not being a chaperone." Darcy said simply, pointing to Jane and then Thor.

"What? No, no all of us." Jane said motioning her finger in a circular motion to reference the room. Darcy looked confused for a moment before looking around, her eyes going a bit wide.

"Oh, wow, hey…didn't see ya there." Darcy smiled and then looked at Jane, "That's Tony Freakin Stark." She said in a low tone through her teeth.

"I know." Jane replied with a smile.

"We're going to eat with Tony Stark?" Darcy questioned as Tony gave Pepper a smug look.

"Yeah." Jane replied with a nod.

"Cool…" Darcy said simply looking around. "Hey." She said loudly to Bruce who looked up from the floor. "What's your name?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That's Bruce Banner…" Jane introduced.

"Are you the one with the arrows?" Darcy asked curiously, walking towards him.

"Huh? No…no I'm the…uh…the green one." Bruce explained with a nod.

"Oh, cool, very cool." Darcy said with an impressed look and a nod, "I guess we're the left overs." She noted, "Since those two have been lookin for a room the past five minutes." She added pointing to Tony and Pepper. Bruce was giving her a look like he was about to say something before she held up her hand, "It's cool, you've got that whole…good looking guy under a nerd surface going on, I like it. Let's go, Kermit.

"Wait!" Tony called, causing the group to look at him, "How old are you?" He asked pointing to Darcy.

"Twenty."

"She's legal, move out!" Tony shouted with a clap of his hands as he started for the door.

"Tony, was that really necessary?" Bruce groaned as he followed in suit behind Pepper.

"Just lookin out for you, man!" Tony called back as he was already outside.

It was a struggle to attempt to find a place to eat. Tony wouldn't go near a place he couldn't pronounce, Thor freaked out at the one theme restaurant named Valhalla, but Pepper wouldn't let them eat there. Darcy kept suggesting places that Bruce was too afraid to go in because they were too crowded, and eventually they had to settle on a chain pizza place out of convenience and because Pepper threatened them they would starve if they didn't pick a place.

"So…you call the green guy…the other guy…" Darcy was questioning Bruce, she had been doing so for the past ten minutes.

"Yeah…generally." Bruce told her with a nod.

"Right so…and I'm not saying that because you're a superhero, and you're famous an all it's going to be that simple…but hypothetically speaking…were we to have sex…"

"Darcy!" Jane snapped, having over heard the conversation.

"Mind your own business!" Darcy snapped back and then looked to a blushing Bruce, "Like I was saying…should that happen…would it be considered a threesome?" She questioned raising an eyebrow.

"I…uh…" Bruce was reduced to.

"Does he come out at all…I mean like during…?" Darcy questioned with a deep breath, "When you turn into the other guy does your junk get bigger?" She added.

"Darcy!" Jane snapped again.

"Wait, wait, wait….I wanna hear this." Tony interjected. "I'm curious now."

"Tony." Pepper said with a glare.

"I'm gonna plead the fifth." Bruce said simply after a pause, reaching for his glass. Darcy groaned, and Tony sighed looking over to Pepper whose phone he promptly took.

"Tony, give it back." Pepper said simply reaching for it.

"You shouldn't be on it anyways, we're having dinner. No phones at the table." Tony explained, messing with it now.

"It's business, your business to be exact." Pepper explained reaching for it again.

"Then I feel no harm in turning it off." Tony said simply, messing with the phone, eventually pulling what looked like a tiny bit of plastic from it, pocketing it and handing her back the phone.

"What'd you do?" Pepper asked looking from his pocket to him.

"Broke your phone, you can have it back after dinner. You should really learn some manners, Pepper."

"You broke my phone?" Pepper asked with a look of disbelief.

"Uhuh." Tony said with a nod taking a drink from his glass.

Jane had been keeping an eye on Darcy, making sure she didn't make Bruce uncomfortable again when she felt a brush against the back of her hand. She quickly looked down to see the back of Thor's hand close to hers, his fingers clenching now. She turned to look up at him, giving him a small smile.

"Sorry." Thor told her, returning the smile as he moved to sit his hand in his lap.

"It's okay." Jane smiled up at him. "Hey, I've been meaning to ask…are you staying?"

"I do not mean to intrude, but I do wish to spend time with you while there is peace in Asgard. However, I fear I have no lodgings." Thor explained.

"Oh, you can stay with me. I have a room at the University downtown…it's small, but it's free and Darcy's really close; S.H.I.E.L.D's making her study there." Jane explained

"I would enjoy that very much, thank you, Jane." Thor replied with a smile.

"It won't be as nice as Stark Tower." Jane teased.

"I did not like Stark Tower; there was a voice with no face and a box that trapped you inside." Thor explained, Jane laughing slightly as she listened.

After having to order an extra pizza, and inevitably two extra orders of breadsticks for Thor to be completely satisfied the group ate in silence. Every once in a while Darcy would ask Bruce another question that he would avoid, Pepper would reach under the table to try and get in Tony's pocket (an endeavor she never completed as he slapped her hand away each time, once shouting 'assault' as he did so). Thor and Jane ate in silence, Thor entirely too focused on his food and Jane not having the heart to interrupt him, that and it was pretty impressive to watch.

The city was small, and it would only be a walk from the restaurant to the landing strip that the jet had landed on. Midway to it the group would part in half as the university was in another direction. Tony and Pepper lead the pack, followed by Darcy and Bruce with Jane and Thor.

"This is my Tumblr site…actually no, here this is my facebook." Darcy was telling Bruce, having confiscated his phone to add in her contact information.

"I'm not on facebook…" Bruce noted.

"Oh…well, this is my tumblr site but never go there." Darcy explained to a more confused Bruce.

"I don't even know what that is." Bruce admitted.

"Good." Darcy said simply.

Jane felt the brushing on the back of her hand again and looked down this time to catch him in the act of gently moving his hand against hers. She looked up Thor, smiling again with a light laugh, "What?" she finally asked.

"I'm sorry, it was an accident." Thor explained.

"You've done it twice now." Jane pointed out and then sighed as she reached down and took his hand in hers. It was not an easy fit at first, and took some shifting for their fingers to align; his hand was twice the size of hers. Eventually they laced comfortably, Jane giving him another encouraging smile as they continued to walk after the group.

"Well, good lucky, buddy. Remember to use protection." Tony was saying to Thor, the group having stopped at the midway point. Thor simply looked down at Tony with confusion, "Treat her good." Tony added with a shrug, to which Thor smiled.

"I shall, and thank you for all your assistance; I am truly in your debt and hope that I might one day repay you most graciously." Thor explained, clamping Tony on the shoulder, who bulked slightly under the weight.

"Yeah, anything for you, Pikachu." Tony groaned, patting Thor's hand.

"Jane, will you be staying in Stark Tower?" Pepper asked looking between her and Thor.

"Oh…I don't know." Jane said looking up at Thor.

"Jane would be able to stay with me?" Thor asked.

"Yeah, it wouldn't be a problem. Oh, you know, Thor, with you being on the top floor we could put a beautiful telescope up there, oh, Jane you'd love it." Pepper smiled.

"I…in New York?" Jane asked.

"Oh, it wouldn't be permanent. Just…so you know you'd have a place somewhere if things got really bad." Pepper explained.

"Well, I mean, if Thor wants me…" Jane reasoned.

"I do, I wish for it. Jane Foster may have her quarters on my floor." Thor declared.

"Alright, I'll get to start on rearranging a few things, it'll be great. Can't wait to have you there, you can't imagine how tiring it gets with all the boys around. Makes me thankful for Natasha sometimes." Pepper laughed.

The rest of the goodbyes were simple. Darcy took Bruce's phone away twice more before settling on everything was okay for him to look at. She also requested not only a photo of Bruce, but one with Tony as well, and an updated one of Thor; apparently the last Thor picture got her forty friend requests and two party invites, a feat for Darcy.

* * *

**So, I wanted to add this bit at the end so she was still a surprise. I have no idea how off the mark I was with Darcy, I think I made her too sassy in some parts. I did have fun with her though, and her with Bruce just amused me too much to not write it in.**


	4. The Trojans

**Happy Thorsday! This chapter ended up being a lot longer than expected (especially since it was written five days ahead of schedule), but there's a lot less dialogue and a lot more description. Writing dialogue for Thor is becoming daunting, as is figuring out what he'd understand and what he wouldn't, so that'll take trial and error (please be patient as I figure it out). I went a little wild with a running joke, but it was making me giggle picturing it, so that was for purely selfish reasons. I hope you all like this chapter as much as you've liked the others, considering this one is 90% strictly Jane and Thor (I tried to keep the humor there).**

**Funny side note I wrote this during a thunderstorm.**

**As always; Read, enjoy, and review!**

* * *

Darcy and Jane were familiar with the city streets, having lived there for some months now. The couple along with Thor had walked the distance to the University dorms from the point where they said goodbye to the rest of the group. Darcy hadn't stopped talking, every so often she'd glance back to Thor to ask him a question about Bruce; most of the time he didn't have an answer for her. The entire time Jane's hand never pulled from Thor's, and the God of Thunder was content with keeping his around hers as well. They finally, after some time reached the courtyard on campus where Darcy would split off to go to her dorm.

"Don't have too much fun, you too." She teased with a wink before turning and heading down the walking path towards her residence hall.

"We're this way." Jane told Thor, her footsteps turning to walk down another sidewalk path.

"This country is very beautiful." Thor noted after a pause of silence, his head tilted back so he could look around.

"Yeah, the further from the city you get the more beautiful it is, why I like the observatory. It's not down town." Jane explained.

"You do not like city." Thor noted, it wasn't a question, but an observation he was taking to be true.

"Not really, no." Jane shrugged.

"You will not like living at Stark Tower." Thor replied.

"Oh, no I'm sure it'll be great. And I won't really be living there; I just…won't have to buy a hotel room the next time I'm in New York." Jane reasoned with a small smile, Thor seemed a bit confused but shrugged without question. The two continued to walk in silence, once getting passed by a group of drunken college students who all shouted at Thor; who promptly returned with a loud roar of a shout to their amusement.

Jane laughed lightly, wrapping her free arm around his and tugging him a bit, "Come on, this way." She insisted, continuing towards the smaller residence hall where her room was. They were almost to the door before someone shouted out Thor's name.

The Asgardian stopped so suddenly Jane almost fell down. He turned, eyes scanning the area before Tony Stark, in his Iron Man suit dropped into eye line. "Hey, Goldilocks."

"Tony Stark, why have you returned?" Thor asked. Tony tossed down the brown duffle bag that had been strapped on his shoulder, Thor catching it easily.

"Pepper made a big deal over it, wouldn't want you walking around Norway in the nude...don't think Fury would like the press, although it would keep him off my back." Tony explained, "Oh, and we stopped by the pharmacy." He added tossing a small box down the few feet from where he was hovering. Thor caught the box, staring at it curiously, "Always use protection." Tony added with a salute.

Jane suddenly caught on to what the box was and promptly grabbed it from Thor, "Tony Stark gave that to me." He said simply, with the look he was giving her Jane thought he looked like a five year old who got his toy taken from him. She simply sighed and looked up in time to see burn off from Tony's suit shooting up into the sky.

"How is a box to protect me? And what do I need protection from; if there was danger Tony Stark would have been more specific." Thor reasoned as he walked after Jane who had already started walking again, their hands now separated.

"That's not what he meant, Thor." Jane laughed lightly looking back at him.

"Then what was the purpose of the warning for protection?" Thor questioned, moving the strap of his duffle bag over his chest.

"He meant….uh…" Jane sighed as she stopped walking; Thor's strides were larger than hers so he ended up taking another step past her before realizing he had gone too far and turned around to face her. Jane let out a breath and looked up at him, "He meant sexual protection. I don't really know Asgardian customs but on earth you use these when you have intercourse so you don't reproduce, basically." Jane explained holding the box up. Thor grabbed the box from her looking at it curiously.

"How does the box work?" Thor asked, studying it.

"No…the protection is in the box…read the side." Jane sighed, her face flushing as she turned back around, taking her room key out of her purse. She unlocked the main door, holding it open for Thor who was no longer looking where he was going, but attempting to make out the directions on the box.

Her room was on the second floor; Thor tripped over three stairs in total on the walk up. She led him down the hall and then stopped outside her door, "Uh…stay here, until I come get you, okay?" She asked, Thor finally looked up and simply gave a nod and went back to looking down at the box. Jane sighed and then unlocked her door, going inside her room to attempt to make it look as if she put an effort into organization and cleaning.

Thor was musing over the box still. He had gotten bored with attempting to make out the midgardian language on the side of the box, and the pictures were no aid. He opened it, peering inside to see the small stack of wrappers. He curiously reached in, picking one out and holding it up.

"How can such a thing provide adequate protection?" He questioned to himself, holding the wrapper closer to his face. He was proceeding to attempt to open the wrapper when the door opened and Jane appeared.

"Thor." She laughed reaching up and grabbing the condom from him, as well as the box. "We'll…possibly worry about it later, okay." She told him and then opened the door wider to lead him inside the room.

It was a small single bed room, a double window on the far wall with a bathroom in the far-left back corner. Her bed was against one wall, her desk that she hadn't even attempted to try and organize was against the other. There were no decorations, but there was newspaper clippings taped to the wall by her desk, along with photos of the night's sky and various constellations of particular interest to her.

"You can put your bag on the dresser." Jane told him, messing with the box to put the condom back in it and close it. Thor looked about the room, shutting the door behind him and then walked over to drop his bag on the dresser.

The two stood in silence for a few moments. Jane crossed her arms over her stomach, every once in a while brushing her hair behind her ear. Thor crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes continuing to roam about the room. It was as if both had come to the realization that they had put so much effort into reuniting after only spending three days together, and out of all that time this was almost the longest that they had spent alone together.

Jane cleared her throat, looking over to him, Thor returning the gaze as she caught his attention. "I'm…I'm gonna go take a shower, you can…get settled in." Jane said with a nod, moving to walk past him to the bathroom. She shut the door behind her, taking a moment to lean against the door behind her and calm down from the sudden wave of awkwardness.

Thor watched her, his eyes staying on the door for some time after it was shut before he started to walk about the room. He first inspected the newspaper clippings on the wall; they were all of the battle of New York. Most of which the main photo was of himself, or at least he was in the foreground of the group. He smiled slightly to himself, he looked very king like in those photos.

He moved on next to the books that lined the wall above her desk. There were many he could not understand the titles; he assumed they were about stars. He continued down the line until he recognized a few words in a title "Asgard Stories: Tales from Norse Mythology" from that book on the titles all contained either the word "Asgard" or "Norse".

Thor's smile turned into a grin as he proceeded to pull the books off the shelf. The pages were all lined with multi-colored post-it note flags. Thor was not aware of the system to which the post-it notes were placed; he simply began to flip through the books. Eventually he came to a red post-it flag marking a page that began a new chapter: "Thor: God of Thunder."

He chuckled to himself and sat down on her bed that creaked under his weight. He placed the rest of the books on the floor and looked back at the one in his hands. He turned the pages over, eventually stopping on one that was a full page portrait of himself; fully dressed in battle armor, standing on a rock with Mjolnir raised to the heavens as a bolt of lightning struck down. "The chin is never satisfactory." Thor said to himself, continuing to flip through the pages as his hand reached up to touch his own chin.

The Asgardian became fully engrossed in the pictures of the books, eventually having gone through two more before he felt the temperature rise in the room and heard the door open. He looked up, smile on his face fading as his jaw dropped slightly. Jane was making her way from the bathroom to her dresser in nothing but a towel wrapped around her. Thor quickly rose to his feet, which caused Jane to stop walking. He cleared his throat and promptly turned around so his back was to her, his head tilted so he was looking up at the ceiling.

"Sorry, I forgot to grab clothes." Jane noted, glancing over to him; her face flushed again although he couldn't see it. She quickly reached in her drawers, grabbing enough clothes so she would be covered up and made her way back to the bathroom. A few moments later the door opened again, this time she was dressed in pajama pants and a tank top.

Noticing the stack of books at Thor's feet a small smile spread over Jane's lips, "Light reading?" She questioned walking towards where he had resumed his place on the bed.

"You have done much research on my people." Thor noted looking up at her, "And yet I still know so little of your own." He added looking back down at the book.

"Yeah, but you've been around my people, I've never been to Asgard. They say experience is better learning anyways." Jane reasoned sitting down beside him on the bed.

"I feel as if I am lost here, yet when I am with you I feel as though I should be here." Thor explained looking down at her, Jane replied with a small smile.

"How can you tell?" She asked curiously.

"You mean very much to me, Jane Foster." Thor said simply, "You treat me as an equal, I am not a weapon of war or a God of Asgard in your presence and I hold that feeling dear." Thor explained, "A part of me wishes you had not looked up my people's history, for now I fear you will not see me the same as you once did."

"I still see you the same, Thor. I just understand your…quirks more." Jane said simply with a smile, "You don't have to worry, I care about you too much to see you as a weapon and…okay I kinda think of you as a God of Asgard but I just really like the outfit." She added with a laugh, causing Thor to join in the laughter.

"I wish to learn more about you, and more of Earth." Thor declared, his hand finding hers to grasp.

"I can handle that." Jane told him with a nod. "Anything specific you want to know?" Jane asked curiously with a smile. Thor looked thoughtful for a moment before rising and pacing the floor in front of her.

"Why is there a horse on this box?" Thor questioned, reaching out to grab the condom box again, showing her. Jane sighed and moved to stand up, reaching to take the box from him again. Thor had grown wise since she had done so twice now and raised the box above his head, well out of her reach.

"Thor." Jane laughed lightly, attempting to jump to grab it.

"Just explain it to me and the box will be yours." Thor said simply, an amused smile on his lips.

"It's the brand logo!" Jane laughed.

"Why are horses on so many…what are they, logos?" Thor questioned.

"I don't know." Jane laughed, going flat footed as she stopped attempting to get the box. "They're called Trojans, it's a Greek myth having to do with the Greek Gods, they're kinda like the Asgardians I guess, except…pretty sure the Greek ones aren't real…although now with my experience..." Jane attempted to explain, but then shook her head realizing she had gone too far off topic. "There was a war where a city, Troy, was surrounded by a giant wall and in order to get into the city the Greeks built a giant wooden horse, got inside and presented it as a gift. The Trojans accepted the horse into the city and in the middle of the night the Greek army jumped out of the horse and conquered the city." Jane explained, taking a deep breath.

"That was a very wise battle choice, I like these Greeks." Thor grinned, "I still do not understand the concept of what is in this box though." He explained looking at the box.

"Another story for another time." Jane said simply, taking advantage of his distraction to grab the box. "You should get ready for bed." She told him with a smile, moving past him to walk back to her bed.

Thor made a face, conflicted between pride and confusion that Jane was able to get the box from him yet again, but made his way to his bag on the dresser. Jane opened her nightstand drawer, tossing the box inside and then shutting the drawer quickly. Thor opened his bag, digging through it until he found a pair of jeans. He looked at them curiously before unfolding them.

"What are you doing?" Jane asked with a laugh.

"Getting ready for bed, as you instructed." Thor explained with a nod. Jane simply laughed again, standing up and walking over to him.

"You don't wear jeans to sleep." She explained, taking them from him and putting them back in his bag. She opened the bag wide, searching until she found a pair of dark red cotton pajama pants. "Oh, here." She said handing them to him, "There's a shirt too.' She laughed handing him the long-sleeved button up pajama shirt.

Thor looked at both pieces of clothing in his hands before tossing the shirt back into the bag. He pulled the shirt he was wearing off over his head, tossing it to the floor. Jane went wide eyed, realizing he was stripping there and quickly took a few steps back to give him room. He undid the jeans he was wearing and then bent down, untying his boots and pulling them off. He hopped slightly, bumping into dresser before getting both off and then pulling his jeans off. Jane had a moment of panic where she was debating on if Thor would actually be wearing underwear before she glanced over to see the dark blue fabric covering him, Thank Odin's beard on whoever convinced him into them.

She attempted to keep her eyes elsewhere, giving him privacy. "Where am I to sleep?" Thor questioned, catching Jane's attention. He was standing barefoot and shirtless in the red pajama pants, hands on his hips like it was his natural stance; which it probably was.

"Uh…well you can sleep on the bed, I can take the floor." Jane reasoned.

"Nonsense, that would be disrespectful, this is your home. You will sleep on the bed, I will sleep on the floor." Thor replied.

"I'm not going to make you sleep on the floor, that's ridiculous…not to mention I don't even have an extra blanket and stuff. Plus, you've been on a plane for hours." Jane countered. "We…we can just share the bed." Jane shrugged, inwardly smirking to herself on how that worked out. Thor seemed to be going over every possible outcome by how hard it looked like he was thinking before he too shrugged.

"I do not wish to be inappropriate." He said simply.

"It won't be inappropriate, I swear." Jane told him with a nod.

"You will sleep closer to the wall." Thor added after a pause, motioning to the bed.

"What? Why?" Jane laughed lightly, not really minding it, but wondering why he made a point to request it. She looked over to him as she reached out, flipping the light switch off; even with the lights off the light from the window was enough she could at least make out where he was.

"I will be between you, and the door, and the window." Thor said simply, a smile spreading over Jane's lips at his explanation.

"Alright." She said, brushing her hair behind her ear again as she reached over, pulling the blanket back and moving into the bed. She sat up, taking her spot closest to the wall as he had instructed. Thor walked over, looking down at the bed before sitting down beside her. He kept one foot off the bed with his weight on the floor, testing the strength of the bed before moving it off the floor and on the bed with them.

Jane watched him before lying down, with Thor on the bed she didn't have much room and had suddenly became hyperaware of just how little she had to move before her body brushed against his. Thor was struggling with how to lay comfortably, not to mention even with just the pants on he was becoming uncomfortably warm. Eventually, he couldn't stand it.

"Jane." He said simply, turning his head to look over to her, the closer distance between them made it easier to see one another.

"What?" She asked curiously.

"The temperature is very high." He explained.

"It's cold to every once else, they turned the heater on…I don't think I could get them to turn it down." Jane explained, "I don't know how to make it less hot." She added to clarify.

"Would it be inappropriate if I were to take the sleeping trousers off?" Thor questioned.

"I…I don't suppose so, if you'd be more comfortable, it's fine." Jane replied with a nod that Thor returned before standing up. He pulled the pants off, stepping out of them and then walking back to place them folded up in his bag. He then made his way back to the bed and laid down. Jane had pulled most of the blanket to her side by then so he wouldn't have to mess with it. "Goodnight, Thor." Jane said softly, "I'm really glad you came back." She added, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

Thor looked down at her for a moment, "Goodnight, Jane." He replied and then leaned down, his lips pressing to hers for a moment.

This was the moment that Jane had been in anticipation and dreading since she spotted him in the hallway. The only kiss shared between them had been in a moment of desperation and rashness. She hadn't thought about it, she just did it. She knew there was a possibility of not receiving the same chance again and within those few hours they had been through enough she thought they warranted it. Yet, the possibility that that kiss could be followed by another, and that she could feel the same rush of adrenaline and passion behind it was inconceivable at times to her.

Yet, he had done it. He had followed the kiss with another, completely different kiss. It was soft, and almost casual. Little to no thought behind it, but not fueled by a feeling of last chances, but of the start of many more to come. She could feel him pulling away and instinctively reached up to cup his cheek and keep his face close to hers as she returned the kiss.

He did not resist, he moved his arm over her to rest his hand on the bed beside her as he leaned over her, continuing the kiss. He wanted to run his hand through her hair, touch her in another way, but he was too self-conscious of his size to trust his weight on anything else but himself. Jane however had free range to do what she wished, her hand moved from his cheek and into his hair, bushing it back as her fingers ran through it. Her other hand hesitantly at first reached up, fingers brushing over his chest that she had been tempted to feel since she first saw it.

The kiss deepened, to the point it surpassed their first kiss. Thor shifted even more, his leg moving to cross over hers and rest on his knee between her legs on the bed. Jane pulled back slowly, her lips lingering on his, but to her surprise he responded much as she had before and leaned down further; not allowing her out so quickly. She took a deep breath, arm wrapping over his shoulder. She wanted him closer, but Thor was still hesitant to allow his weight to be held up by anything but himself.

Minutes passed without either being aware of time. Thor had become confident enough in Jane to allow himself to be lowered onto his elbows, which allowed for more contact than before when he was hovering above her. Her hair was just long enough that as it spread on the pillow Thor's fingers could brush through it gently, the contact he had been craving before finally satisfied. He could feel himself becoming more excited as they continued, but thought nothing of it. Jane kept a hand on his chest, her other hand had moved down to hold onto his bicep, or at least the side of it she could get her hand partly around.

It was not a few minutes more before Thor realized he was in trouble. Jane had arched her back in an attempt to become closer to him, inadvertently rolling her hips up against his. The effect of which was a steady change in the direction of Thor's blood flow. He continued the kiss until he felt he could not any longer without succumbing to desire he was not yet ready to unleash on Jane, and he pulled out of the kiss. Jane attempted to hold it longer but he easily raised his head above hers.

"I am sorry, we need to stop." Thor explained softly, tilting his head as his eyes glanced down between them.

"We need to…" Jane repeated, her words fading as she tilted her head to follow his gaze, "Oh, yeah we probably should." She said softly as Thor shifted off of her, moving to lay on his back. He ran a hand through his hair to move it from his forehead, looking up at the ceiling. Jane sat up, messing with the sheets from where they had been tangled.

"I am fearful of what would happen." Thor spoke up, Jane glanced back over her shoulder to him curiously, "I am of Asgard, you are a mere mortal. How am I to be certain I will not injure you in some way? The thought ails me."

"Don't worry about it, Thor." Jane told him with a small smile, turning to look back at the sheet. Thor groaned, moving to sit up beside her, "What's wrong?" She asked looking over to him.

"I am bothered." He said looking down at his lap, Jane followed his gaze cautiously and then sighed.

"Come with me." She said, climbing over him to stand up beside the bed and grabbed his hand. Thor willingly stood up with her, following her as she led him to the bathroom. "Take the shorts off." Jane told him.

"Jane, I explained I did not wish…" Thor began, but Jane cut him off.

"We're not doing that, we're helping you so you'll be able to sleep. Take your shorts off, we're taking care of the problem." Jane laughed and then turned her back to him. Thor looked at her cautiously before pulling the boxers down and stepping out of them.

"Done," He told her.

"Step in the shower." Jane said, keeping her back to him but pointing to her side to the curtain. Thor glanced at the curtain before pushing it aside and stepping in, pulling the curtain closed behind him. "Okay, I want you to think of the most horrific, vile thing you can." Jane told him, staying outside of the shower but reaching her hand in through the break between the curtain and the wall.

"Do you know of how my father got his horse?" Thor questioned.

"Yes, but you don't need to talk about it, just think. Got it?" Jane asked and then promptly turned on the shower, turning the handle until it was completely in the blue.

"OH." Thor gasped loudly, making another rather ungodly like sound of shock.

"You can come out when the problem's gone." Jane called, laughing slightly to herself and then leaving the bathroom, going back to lay back down in the bed to wait on him. It wasn't much longer before the God of Thunder was stomping his way back to the bed, battling the shower until he had managed to cease the ice shower.

"Problem gone?" Jane asked curiously as she smiled up at him. He did not reply, simply shook his head like a dog as to fling cold water droplets on her from the ends of his hair. Jane laughed, pulling the blanket up to cover her head. Thor laughed as well, laying back down on the bed on top of the sheet, this time without thought wrapping his arm under Jane's shoulders. She continued to laugh, it fading as she pulled the sheet down to her shoulders and turned on her side to face him. There was a pause of silence that followed that Thor apparently did not approve of.

"Did the Trojans wear condoms in battle to protect them?" Thor questioned.

"Thor…go to sleep, you can ask Darcy tomorrow." Jane said simply, tucking her head down, and pulling the blanket tighter around her as she shut her eyes.

"Should I tell the other Avengers of them?" Thor asked in a whisper.

"Sleep." Jane replied. Thor smiled slightly and then leaned down, kissing Jane's forehead before shifting how he was lying to become more comfortable, this included wrapping his other arm over her waist to rest his hand on the small of her back. Eventually he shut his eyes as well, both drifting off to sleep.


	5. Hammer Time

**This is turning domestic-y, but I still like it. Cutesy fluff abounds as we enjoy breakfast and head into work. I'm finally done with school, so there should be many more updates in the next couple of weeks (chapter 6 is currently up on my task bar with a paragraph written). I've also got a few ideas in store to crank up the drama, but we'll give them a day or so of blissful fluff first.**

**Sorry if anyone's getting impatient, I'm attempting to make this realistic.**

**As always; read, enjoy, review!**

* * *

Thor was the first to wake up. There was a screeching noise echoing in Jane's tiny bedroom, he was sure it was a midgardian bird of some sort. He rolled to tuck his head down closer to Jane's, attempting to pull the other side of the pillow up to cover his ear. Even that did not suppress it. Eventually he felt Jane moving under him, working her way until she was partially free from his grasp.

"Shoot." Jane hissed, as she moved to crawl over the god. He fell back onto his back watching her as she stretched out to grab at the alarm clock on her nightstand.

"What are you doing, Jane?" Thor questioned, and amused smile on his lips; although he was confused he was receiving a rather nice view of her back. "And what is that noise?" He questioned a bit louder.

"I'm trying to make it stop." Jane laughed as she reached out further, her fingers hitting the button on her alarm to shut it off. Her hand slipped on the edge of the mattress causing her to lose her balance and fall down on Thor's stomach with another laugh, "Sorry." She got out turning to look at him.

Thor was grinning ear to ear in reply, "All is well, you conquered the horrible beast." He noted looking to the alarm clock suspiciously. Jane laughed in reply and moved it sit up, hands on his stomach.

"You're not the only warrior." She noted, cheeks blushing a bit as she moved to climb over him again. As if by reflex he wrapped his arms around her middle and easily pulled her back down next to him, "Thor." She laughed, tilting her head back to look up at him.

"I do not wish for you to go." Thor said simply, keeping his arms wrapped around her.

"I have to get dressed; I'm schedule to go in today. I promise, I'll tell them I'm not coming in the rest of the week and I'm all yours." Jane laughed, but Thor didn't release his grip.

"I, Thor, Son of Odin command you to stay in your sleeping quarters with myself for the remainder of this midgardian day." Thor said simply, leaning down to bury his face in her neck.

"Thor!" Jane called out, half whining and half laughing still as she attempted to move under him, "I have to, you can come with me." She insisted.

"No, I have commanded it!" Thor said louder, still grinning as he moved, pressing his lips to hers. Jane let out a groan against his mouth, but then returned the kiss, moving her arms out from under him to wrap around his shoulders. Thor kept his weight on his knees, his hands moving from around her to rest on the mattress. Jane returned the kiss, eventually her mind returning to her again to make her sane enough to pull back from it.

"Thor." She spoke up, his mouth did not stay still, it simply moved back down to her neck. She smiled slightly, a light laugh escaping between her lips as his beard tickled under her jaw. "Thor, we need to get up. You can come with me." She reasoned, to which he merely grunted something into her neck and continued to place kisses along her skin.

"I promise it won't be that boring, and Darcy will be there." She reasoned, again no reply from the god of thunder as he proceeded to her collar bone. She sighed, smiling again with another gentle laugh before she was struck by a thought, "You know, we're going to get breakfast first, in the school's cafeteria. It's a buffet so you can eat as much as you want, of whatever you want and you don't have to wait for anyone to get it for you." She explained, and suddenly his head perked up like a dog's.

"Describe this buffet." He said curiously.

"It's like….Valhalla on Earth." She smiled up at him.

"We will see of this." Thor said simply and then pushed himself up, the bed creaking under him as he rose to his feet beside the bed. Jane untangled her legs from the sheet and moved to sit up on her knees as Thor turned to walk back to the dresser.

"Hey." She laughed to catch his attention, reaching out to grab the elastic waist band of his boxers, giving them a tug. He turned, obviously startled by the action but smiled down at her and took the few steps back to the bed. "Good morning." She said simply, smiling up at him.

Thor beamed, his hands moving to cup her face that seemed so small comparatively to them. He looked down at her a moment before pressing his lips to hers softly, "Good morning, Jane Foster." He replied as he pulled away.

The two dressed in an awkward dance of switching rooms and side stepping. Jane had to take her shower in two parts because the God of Thunder "Could not wait" for the restroom to be free to relieve himself, and Thor ended up breaking the towel rack attempting to walk out of the bathroom with his back to Jane. All the while neither noticing that the other was doing exactly what they were doing as well; stealing side glances as they passed, and hoping for just an inch or two more to the crack in the door.

Finally, both were dressed; well, Jane was dressed. She had to go back and help Thor understand the concept of the long sleeved shirt going on under the short sleeved one. Eventually everything was set in order, Jane had even persuaded Thor to brush his hair out, with a slight aid from the hairdryer that he had taken great amusement with, which she had to say was a definite plus. She grabbed her coat, making sure Thor actually had his instead of lying about having it like the first time they attempted to the go into the hall. They left and she locked the door behind them. All in all she figured she would only be fifteen minutes later than normal.

She had forgotten to account for breakfast.

Darcy was waiting for them at one of the long tables in the cafeteria, her legs up on one of the chairs next to her. She pulled her headphones off, leaving them around the back of her neck before raising her arm up, waving at them so they'd see her. Jane smiled, waving in return and then looking over her shoulder to Thor, "She's this way."

"Valhalla would much more joyous than this." Thor noted looking around as they walked past a couple who were more in one chair than two, and it was difficult to see which limbs belonged to who considering how ferociously they were going at kissing. "Perhaps not as much as them." He noted looking at the couple. Jane glanced over to see what he was looking at and rolled her eyes.

"Come on." She laughed, grabbing his hand and walking through the rows to reach Darcy.

"Hey." Darcy cheered seeing them. "Make an honest woman of her?" She asked Thor curiously.

"What has Jane been lying about?" Thor asked curiously looking at Jane. Jane glared at Darcy who was giggling to herself before looking up at him.

"It's nothing, you're hungry right?" She asked, Thor grinned and gave a nod. She looked back at Darcy who already had a tray with a bowl of cereal in front of her, "We might be while." She told her with a look before leading Thor towards the entrance of the buffet.

It was a whole other room, a free standing island in the middle with difference food stations in a circle around it. Thor stopped dead in his tracks looking around the room, causing Jane to trip up again and look back at him, laughing a bit. "You just gonna stand and look at it, or are we eating?" She asked curiously.

"I may have whatever I wish?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah, whatever they have made, you can have as much as you want." Jane told him.

"This is not a midgardian trick?" Thor asked suspiciously.

Jane laughed again, shaking her head, "No, come on." She said leading him to one of the lines. It took almost ten more minutes before they had made it back to Darcy, and by then they had two trays each. Jane sat the two in her hands down and ended up taking a plate off of one and sitting it on the other. Thor happily sat down with his two trays and pulling the second one Jane had been carrying over towards him as well.

"Is there food left?" Darcy asked curiously looking at them.

"God of Thunder was adamant to eat an entire pig worth of bacon." Jane explained with a smile as Thor already had two stripes of the bacon in his mouth. "Then the guy at the waffle bar recognized him." She added, nodding to the plate of waffles, the top one decorated to look like a smiley face with a crown of berries on top.

"Edvin is a good friend!" Thor declared taking another bite of food as Darcy looked at Jane curiously.

"Waffle guy." Jane explained simply as she started to eat as well. There was a pause and then a flash that made both Jane and Thor look up at Darcy who was holding her phone up.

"Sorry." Darcy side simply, lowering her phone.

"What's that for?" Jane asked curiously.

"I need more followers, I'm stuck at 132. So, I've turned my blog into the official behind the scenes of the Avengers blog. This week's spotlight; God of Thunder." Darcy said with a nod.

"You can't do that." Jane said giving her a look.

"Why not? They need press, I need followers. It's a win-win." Darcy shrugged.

"They're people!" Jane said simply.

"Technically he's a god." Darcy noted pointing to Thor who gave an agreeing nod to Jane that he quickly stopped and went back to eating when she shot him a glare. "Bruce is okay with it, as long as I don't post any nude pictures…Tony's okay with it as long as I do…" She noted getting a confused look, "Tony also said Steve doesn't know what a blog is so that's okay and the only issue is birdie and ginger."

"You're ridiculous." Jane said simply going back to her food.

"Whatever. Hey, I got you a present." Darcy added, sliding an iPod across the table to Thor, who mouth full looked over and picked up the small device. "It's my old one." She explained.

"Darcy, what's he gonna do with that?" Jane asked looking over to her.

"I made him a playlist, figured he better get adjusted." Darcy explained as both girls looked over to the Asgardian who still had his mouth full as he amusingly pushed the iPod on the table to make it spin on its back.

"Yeah, he's getting a lot of use out of it." Jane laughed lightly, taking a drink from her glass. Darcy eventually had to leave to get to class, she left telling Thor not to have too much fun and then left the two alone. After five more minutes Jane didn't think it possible for Thor to eat any more but he was still stuffing his face when she looked over to him.

"Thor." She spoke up, but he didn't stop. "Thor, we need to get to the observatory. Is there anything you can take with you to eat so we can go?" She asked.

"I've only returned to the buffet once." Thor noted looking over to her.

"I know, and I know I promised, but we're going to be late….well technically we already are late." She explained.

"I do not wish for you to ignore your responsibilities, we will go." Thor said with a nod, "Will there be a chance of our return to the great dining hall?" Thor questioned as he stood up.

"Course everyday probably." Jane laughed as she too stood up and grabbed one of Thor's trays.

"Wonderful, I am looking forward to it." Thor declared with a smile as Jane lead him to the tray drop off. They made their way out of the cafeteria building. Thor, now with more confidence grabbed Jane's hand as she passed him, he having been holding the door for her. She smiled up at him, keeping ahold of his hand as they walked to the bus stop.

"It'll only be a few minutes, and then we'll be at the observatory." Jane explained, there was no room on the bench so they stayed standing up.

"What are we waiting for?" Thor asked curiously.

"The bus…like a car, but bigger." She explained with a nod that Thor returned understanding.

There was a group of three girls sitting on the bus stop bench, one had noticed Thor and had apparently pointed him out to her friends. Jane looked over noticing a couple of the girls giggling while the third looked up at Thor, biting her lip. Jane looked back at the God who was staring up at a nearby tree where a squirrel had perched itself to look back down at him. She laughed lightly before wrapping her arm around his, catching his attention. He looked down at her, kissing her head, causing her to smirk just at the mere thought of the girls on the park bench's faces.

Jane had never been one of the girls that had the others envious of her. The quarterback had over looked her, and most of the boys at her old high school didn't pay her any mind. Yet, here she was, with the universe's version of the perfect quarterback. And here she was never thinking that had even been her type.

The bus arrived, and they ended up only getting a few stares as Thor weighted one end of the bus down. They moved until it wasn't so obvious, and Thor still ended up having to stand having to hold onto the pole in the middle of the aisle while Jane sat down in the seat nearest him. She spent most of the ride looking out the window like she often did, her attention only veering when she felt a gentle tug on her hair.

She turned her head slightly and spotted Thor with his head tilted slightly as if he was reading the ads on the ceiling across from him. His hand was hanging casually beside him, but his fingers were stretching out to brush through her hair. Jane laughed lightly and then reached up, taking his hand. He looked down at her, caught off guard by the contact and then smiled in return.

They got off at the bus stop nearest the observatory, the bus creaking again as they got off. Their hands stayed together as they started up the hill to the white building on the mountain side. Jane brushed her hair behind her ear, crossing her free arm over her chest against the wind rolling down the hill as they walked. Thor must of noticed, he let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulders to pull her close to him for the rest of the hike.

Thor opened the door for her, Jane finally moving out from under his arm to walk to the main desk. Cheeks pink from not just the wind she smiled at the desk clerk who was eyeing Thor as he strolled to the desk. "Um…we need a visitor pass for him." Jane said with a small smile.

"Name?" The woman questioned reaching into the desk drawer.

"Thor." Jane said simply, Thor adding a smile for effect. The woman gave her a suspicious look but wrote his name on a pass and handed it to her. "Thanks." Jane smiled and then turned, clipping the name tag onto the end of his shirt. "Okay, let's go." She said, grabbing his hand and leading him down the hall where they had first saw each other the previous day.

Jane's lab wasn't the biggest, but she had it to herself so that was enough for her. The walls were plain white, her desk against one wall, a counter table-top along the other and the third with bookshelves stuffed passed capacity. She settled Thor in the desk chair against the table who didn't look too happy about the situation.

"It'll only be a few hours, I swear. We'll have lunch, a couple hours and then Darcy'll bring us dinner, then we can go home. Tomorrow we're free to spend the entire day out of lab." Jane assured him, kissing his temple now that they were finally in a position that he was below her. Thor looked up at her, wrapping his arm around her legs and pulling her between his knees.

"You are happy here?" Thor asked.

"Yeah, I love it here." Jane smiled, her hands moving to his shoulders. "I have way better equipment than I had in New Mexico and the sky here is beautiful."

"I wish to see you work, and you are happy so I will be happy as well." Thor explained with a nod.

"Alright." Jane laughed lightly, "I promise to try and get done early." She assured him, attempting to ignore his hand's firm grip on the back of her thigh. "Here." She said reaching over and grabbing the iPod Darcy had brought him, "Try this out." She said putting the headphones over his head and handing it to him, "Try not to break it, you'll waste time trying to figure it out." She told him, only receiving a nod in reply. She laughed, kissing his forehead and then finally moving out of his grip to walk back to her desk.

It was silent.

It was silent for a whole ten minutes before Jane heard a terrible grinding noise. She thought it could possibly be the lab next door, but it didn't stop and it was getting closer. She finally looked back over her shoulder to find Thor slowly pushing himself backwards in the desk chair across the room, an amused smile on his lips. His weight wouldn't allow him much speed because he weighed the wheels down but he seemed happy enough, still wearing the headphones. Jane smiled and then went back to work.

"Jane!" Thor shouted almost half an hour later. He had stood up, making his way over to her desk, he leaned on his forearms and looked up at her grinning, "This Midgardian music is wonderful!" He said loud enough she was sure they'd hear his echo through the building. Jane laughed and reached out, pulling the headphones off his head.

"You got it to work?" She asked, hearing the music from the headphones around his neck.

"Yes! I saw my name and hit this control button." He explained, now in a normal volume of speech; well, normal for him.

"Oh, she made you a playlist." Jane laughed, taking the iPod from him to look, "Maxwell's Silver Hammer, Thunderstruck, M.C. Hammer, Hammer to Fall….yeah Darcy made you a playlist." Jane laughed.

"STOP!" Thor shouted suddenly causing Jane to jump and look at him curiously. "Hammer time." He smiled and pulled the headphones back over his ears, grinning; this causing Jane to burst out into laughter as Thor made his way back to his chair.


	6. Northern Lights

**I have no idea where the ending to this chapter came from, trust me it wasn't intended. It just sort of happened. Guess it's just the start to the wrenches being thrown in the fluff. I'm also still trying to be realistic with them because I don't like the stories where he comes back, they bang, and live happily 5ever. Let's be honest, Jane's a scientist; she's not just gonna jump into something.**

**Read, enjoy, review!**

* * *

There was a loud knock on the lab door before it opened to reveal Darcy with two plastic bags in her hand, "Hey, party people." She called as she walked in. Jane looked up from her desk, hopping off her stool to help Darcy with the bags. Thor had positioned himself with his feet on the table and his hands behind his head, his eyes closed as he relaxed. "Hey, big guy," Darcy said loudly, pulling away one of Thor's headphones. Thor's feet clunked to the floor as he moved his headphones back down around his neck and smiled up at Darcy.

"What is this?" Thor questioned as Jane and Darcy pulled white boxes out of the bags.

"Chinese food, you like Chinese food?" Darcy asked looking over to him.

"I do not know." Thor said simply, leaning forward to try and get a better look at the food.

"Did you get something beef or pork?" Jane asked as she started opening the boxes.

"Yeah, Mongolian Beef, here." Darcy said handing Jane one of the boxes. Jane grabbed it and walked around to stand next to Thor, grabbing one of the plastic forks.

"Here, try this." Jane told him, opening the box and handing him the fork. He looked at her suspiciously and then stabbed the fork into the box. He pulled out a piece of the meat, looked at it for a moment before shoving it in his mouth. "Well?" She asked.

"It will suffice." Thor said with a nod, taking the box from her.

"But that was…" Darcy started, Jane looking over to her with a glare, "I'll eat the kung pow." She said simply, grabbing another box. Darcy hopped up, sitting on the table with her legs hanging off the edge, Jane grabbed her desk chair and brought it over next to Thor's as the three started their dinner.

"So, what's the plan for tomorrow?" Darcy asked Jane, Thor glancing up curiously.

"Not sure…" Jane said thoughtfully and then glanced over to Thor, "You want to go to a museum?" She asked curiously.

"A museum of what?" Thor asked curiously, taking another bite of food.

"Scandinavian history," Jane replied with a small smile.

"Yes, I wish to go." Thor said simply, and continued to eat, grinning at Jane.

"Alright, we're going to the museum." Jane told Darcy with a shrug.

"So, I'm fending for myself then?" Darcy asked raising an eyebrow.

"You'll survive one day, you can come do whatever boring thing we do the next day." Jane promised her.

"Can't wait to be the third wheel," Darcy muttered, poking at her food.

"We will request Bruce Banner's return." Thor said simply, both girls looking over to him.

"Thor, we can't ask Bruce to fly all the way to Norway." Jane laughed.

"Why not?" Thor asked curiously, "Darcy does not wish to go when I cannot give her the same attention I give you, requesting Bruce's return will give her the attention she desires from an adequate suitor." Thor explained with a nod.

"Exactly," Darcy said pointing to Thor, smirking at Jane.

"We're not making Bruce fly to Norway twice in a week." Jane said simply going back to eating. Darcy pouted starting a chorus of simply shouting "Boo" at Jane, which Thor joined in, mouth still full. "Stop it, both of you." Jane laughed, turning and standing up.

Thor quickly sat his food down and reached out, grabbing Jane around the middle and tugging her back to him. Jane laughed, trying to make sure not to drop her food. He pulled her until she was sitting down on his knee and kept an arm around her waist as he started to eat using his other hand.

"Thor." Jane laughed looking back to him.

"Yes?" Thor questioned with a mouthful, Darcy laughing as she watched the two.

"Nothing," Jane said simply, shaking her head as she started to eat again. She was expecting him to at least shift her at some point, complain of his leg falling asleep but he never did; he just kept her on his lap with a tight grip on her waist.

"Alright, I'll hang out with you guys, but only on the condition that you keep the P.D.A. down to an absolute minimum, at least so I don't see it." Darcy spoke up after a few minutes, stuffing another bite of food in her mouth.

"Fine, Darcy." Jane laughed lightly with a roll of her eyes.

"Good, and I'm serious, I get grossed out I'll just leave." Darcy threatened as she finished up eating.

"Completely understood," Jane replied with a nod.

"I mean it." Darcy told her with a look as she moved to climb down off the table.

"I get it." Jane laughed, glancing over to see Thor with half an eggroll hanging out of his mouth.

"I like these." Thor told her after pulling it out of his mouth.

"Here," She said handing him hers. He grinned and took it from her, continuing to eat on the one he had half finished.

"I'm gonna head back, you guys coming?" Darcy asked, running her hands through her hair.

"No, there's um…something I want to show him. You go on. We'll see you at breakfast." Jane told her with a nod.

"Alright, don't get too crazy with the telescopes." Darcy said, raising her eyebrows at Jane with a smirk as she grabbed her bag.

Jane rolled her eyes but smiled, "See ya."

"See ya." Darcy replied, heading for the door.

"Good bye, Darcy!" Thor shouted with his mouthful, waving to her.

"Bye, Thor!" Darcy called back, waving over her shoulder as she walked out into the hallway.

"What is it you wish to show me?" Thor asked curiously down to Jane.

"It's outside, you finish up." She told him, moving off of his lap finally. "I'm gonna go check something and then I'll be back." She told him, walking out of the room.

Thor looked over the table. Darcy had left a good amount of her food, as had Jane. There were two other cartons that had yet to be opened and he had unfortunately finished his own food. He glanced at the door before pulling the food closer to him and began to quickly shove whatever he could get onto the fork into his mouth.

Jane returned in a few minutes, a couple blankets folded over her arm. She glanced up spotting him with a carton in his hand and noodles hanging out of his mouth, "Thor?" She questioned, causing him to look up and slurp the rest of the noodles into his mouth. "You done, or do you need a few more minutes?" She asked with a laugh.

"I am satisfied." Thor said with a nod, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand as he stood up. He walked over to her, looking down at the blankets in her hand and looking at her curiously, "Is this what you had to show me?" He asked, placing his hand on the blankets.

"What?" Jane asked looking at the blanket and then laughed looking up at him, "No, it's outside." She told him, moving a hand out from under the blanket to grab his. She led him back down to the lobby and then outside. The sun was setting and the temperature had dropped considerably since they had ridden the bus to the observatory that morning.

They walked around the side of the building, walking up the side of the hill it was built into. Jane found a reasonable flat spot and laid one of the blankets down on the ground. "Sit." She told him, straightening out the edges of it. Thor looked at the blanket curiously before turning and sitting down. Jane sat down beside him, her side up against him since there wasn't much room.

"What is it you wished to show me?" Thor asked looking down to her.

"Just be patient." Jane laughed lightly as she looked up at the sky. The sun was almost completely gone now, darkness was settling over as the lights from the city below them began turning on. "I always like it better up here, not as bright. It's why they built the observatory so high up. So those lights wouldn't interfere." Jane explained.

"That is why you live in the desert?" Thor asked looking over to her. Jane smiled slightly to herself looking over to him.

"Yeah, I guess that's a good reason." She said with a nod, looking up at the sky again. The sun had completely set now, a smile forming over her lips as she saw the ribbon of green appear. "Watch," She told him, grabbing his arm and pointing up at the sky with her other hand. Thor glanced back at her and then up to the sky as she instructed.

The green ribbon had grown; brilliant yellows and oranges joining it. The lights waved, and snaked through the darkness of the sky in the horizon. Thor's eyes were wide, Jane had leaned her cheek against his arms as she looked up; still in wonder even after seeing it dozens of times.

"What is this phenomenon?" Thor questioned, keeping his eyes on the sky.

"Aurora Borealis," Jane said softly, "The northern lights."

"They are beautiful." Thor noted a bit breathless. The two sat in silence for a few moments, Jane would shift her gaze from the lights to Thor every so often. He looked in true awe of what was happening before him.

"You know." Jane started, "People used to believe it was created by the Valkyrior." Jane told him. Thor's eyebrows rose as he turned to look down at her curiously.

"Really?" He questioned with a smile.

"Yeah, um…it was said that the lights were from their armour as they charged across the skies." Jane explained giving him a smile.

"I will question them of this." Thor said simply with a smile looking back up at the sky. Jane smiled up at him and fell silent again, rubbing her arms. The temperature was dropping even lower since the sun had set; she was imagining she would be seeing her breath any minute now. She glanced behind them and reached for the second blanket. This must have caught Thor's attention because he looked behind them as well. "Are you cold, Jane?" Thor questioned.

"Yeah, just a bit." She told him with a nod, grabbing the blanket. She moved to unfold it to wrap it around her shoulders, but Thor grabbed it from her.

"Here," He said, wrapping the blanket around her shoulders, keeping an arm around her.

"Thanks." Jane said softly leaning into him. Thor's hand gripped her shoulder, his thumb rubbing against her gently. She bit her lip, tilting her head up to look at him again. The wind had picked up a bit on the side of the hill; it was blowing his hair to give him that distinct Godly look. She laughed lightly, finding more enjoyment from watching him than the sky.

The laugh caught his attention and he turned to look down at her, raising an eyebrow. She just laughed again, shaking her slightly as she turned to look at the sky again. He reached down gently, his fingers pressing against her jaw so she turned to look up at him again. He slowly moved to lean down towards her, but Jane caught on before any contact was made.

She reached up, gripping his hair gently and pulling him down towards her as she pressed her lips to his; she wasn't going to let him initiate another kiss. He seemed surprised, she could feel his expression forming what she could only believe had his eyebrows raised. His face relaxed as his hand moved to cup her cheek as he returned the kiss.

The height difference was just as infuriating sitting down as it was standing up. Jane's legs moved from being crossed under her to moving onto her knees. Thor seemed to have the same idea, instead he wrapped his arms around her and without even breaking the kiss lifted her up to be sitting in front of him; no more odd neck angles. Jane moved off her knees, her legs stretching out over his thighs as her arms wrapped around his shoulders to pull her up more.

The kiss had started off soft, romantic for their surroundings but as it progressed it became more heated. Jane was struggling for body heat, and Thor was discovering the desire he was afraid of showing to Jane. His arms wrapped tightly around her, pulling her until their bodies were pressed together. The blanket that had been wrapped around Jane had half fallen off one of her shoulders as Thor gripped it against her back.

Jane's hands moved fully into Thor's hair, gripping handfuls of it around her fingers as she kissed him. Slowly, Thor pulled away from her lips, Jane leaning towards him to attempt to hang onto it. He broke away completely, but moved his lips to her neck. Jane bit her swollen lip, tilting her head to the side to give him more room. Her eyes opened for a moment and she could see the Northern Lights still above them. She smiled, briefly getting distracted by the sky from the Asgardian's lips roaming over her skin. She was brought back, however, by a light nip of a bite on her collarbone.

She gasped softly, biting down on her lip again as she shut her eyes. His lips continued to move, sucking gently at points, and his beard ever tickling against her. His hands had moved down to rest on the small of her back, keeping her pressed against him as he kissed her. Without meaning to a light moan escaped her lips, causing Thor to soften his kisses to eventually pulling away from her. He kissed her cheek, and then the other to get her to look at him.

Jane smiled, turning her head to look up at him, breathing a bit heavy. Thor was beaming back at her, his hand moving up to covering the back of her head as he gently pressed his forehead to hers. Jane sighed, feeling Thor taking a deep breath as she moved her hands to lighten their grip on his locks. She moved her fingers through his hair, eventually resting them on his shoulders out of comfort.

Thor's lips met hers for a moment, gently kissing her as if he needed to get a bit more out of his system before he could speak again, "I wish to be closer to you, Jane Foster." He told her softly.

"You said you were afraid you'd hurt me…" Jane reasoned softly, her eyes casting down between them.

"We shall work to that." Thor replied, causing Jane to look up at him.

"You mean take it slow?" Jane questioned curiously.

"What does that entail?" Thor asked.

"We…try things out, don't rush into…what would you call it? Intercourse…" Jane reasoned, "But we'll be close…" Jane reasoned. "Very close, as close as we can get," She told him with a nod.

"Yes, that, I like the sound of that for now." Thor told her with a nod, grinning as he kissed her again for a moment.

"Yeah…me too." Jane smiled, mirroring his act by pressing her lips to his quickly, "Okay, I'm gonna move…this is kinda uncomfortable, my legs are falling asleep." She explained and moved to shift how she was sitting. Thor moved his hands to her hips, helping her to her knees. She moved to climb off him but he wrapped his arms around her, causing her to fall back and sit between his legs.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning over her back as he laid his chin on her shoulder, "Hello, Jane." He said in the light tone he got when he was teasing.

Jane laughed lightly, attempting to look back at him, "Hi, I suppose I'm sitting like this now?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You'll be much more warm." He assured her, he was right; being against him was warmer than the blanket she had. They sat in silence again, Jane looking up at the stars and Thor running his fingers through Jane's hair, guiding it over one of her shoulders. Eventually he began to place light kisses along the back of her neck which brought a smile to her lips.

"Thor?" She spoke up after a few minutes.

"Hmm?" He replied, kissing her neck again.

"What's your favorite color?" She asked, Thor's head perking up.

"Of what concern is it to you?" He questioned, causing Jane to laugh lightly.

"I was just curious…trying to find out more about you. We hardly know anything about each other, figured we better start." She reasoned. Thor looked thoughtful, his fingers running through her hair as he twisted it loosely about them.

"Dark chestnut…with hints of oak…and…" Thor was describing before Jane sighed.

"Thor…what's your favorite color?" She asked with a small smile on her lips.

"Scarlet." Thor answered honestly.

"Yeah…I figured." Jane laughed.

"And yours?" Thor asked, assuming it was the polite thing to do.

"Purple." Jane answered with a nod.

"That's a very honorable color." Thor replied, kissing her neck again.

"I suppose…it reminds me of the clouds at sunset…right as the sun's going down and the night's coming on." Jane explained her hand moving to cover the one of Thor's on her waist. Silence fell between the two again before Jane thought of another question, "How old are you?"

"How old are you?" Thor replied.

"Twenty-six," Jane told him.

"You are an infant." Thor chuckled.

"I am not, how old are you?" Jane laughed.

"I will not tell you for fear of discouraging you." Thor said simply, "But I am many years older than your ancestors." He explained, "However, you may believe I am twenty-six midgardian years old." Thor reasoned, kissing behind her ear.

"Oh." Jane said simply, shifting slightly in his arms. She didn't want to say the idea weirded her out. She had known Thor was old, he was in history books dating back past modern civilization, but to hear him talking about it as if it were nothing didn't sit well with her, "I suppose I'm just a blimp on your timeline." She reasoned, and the kissing stopped.

Thor moved this time, Jane turning to look over to him as she felt him looking at her, "Is this what you believe, Jane Foster?" He asked, his brow creasing in concern.

"Well, it's true, I'm an infant. I'm a small time in your long life." Jane reasoned, "You'll forget me eventually." She added with a shrug.

"How can you say such things?" Thor asked, his voice getting a bit louder.

"Because it's true! All those things in those books, they were so long ago, do you even remember them?" Jane asked.

"These things are different!" Thor insisted.

"How?" Jane asked looking up to meet his gaze.

"For…you have had a greater impact on me than any battle or tribulation in those books." Thor said simply, "You have taken a mistaken god and made him a better man, and for that I could never forget you. I care for you more than any midgardian I have met, I care for you…" His face twisted somewhat, it was as if his thoughts caught up to his words and he realized he was about to say too much. Thor did not finish his speech. He unwrapped his arms from her and moved to stand up, easily swinging his leg over her head to stand up and start down the hillside to the main road.

"Thor!" Jane shouted, dropping the blanket from her and standing up. "Thor! Wait!" She called starting down the hill; she wasn't as balanced as he was. She tripped and slid down the hill while he merely marched with heavy footsteps.

Thor made it to the black top road and stopped walking, one hand on his hip and the other moving to cover his mouth. He looked about him, taking a few paces before he turned around and looked up at the hill as Jane continued to slide down it. Letting out a bit of a shriek she finally tripped onto the blacktop, catching herself before falling completely.

"Thor." She said, breathless now as she walked towards him.

"I am not a man of words, Jane." Thor said simply, "I cannot…express what it is I feel for you, even as it tears at my very being. It is strong. I know this to be true, and yet you frustrate me as you question it." Thor explained.

"Thor, I'm sorry, I didn't…" Jane started, but Thor cut her off.

"I have risked my father's trust and favor by insisting to come here for you, and yet you still question my intentions!" Thor snapped. Jane stared at him a moment after he spoke, not replying herself. She had felt a fleeting moment of fear as the god screamed in front of her, the winds having picked up as his emotions rose. She took a deep breath and simply turned starting down the black top road away from the observatory.

"Do not walk away from me!" Thor shouted after her before she could get more than five feet away. She stopped and simply turned to look up at him.

"Since the moment I met you I have spent a whole of less than four days with you." Jane explained softly, "And I feel…strongly for you, something I can't explain or even try to…and I've tried. I tried to explain it to Darcy and Eric and I couldn't." She said with a deep breath, "And I'm trying to be rational and tell myself I need to know you better before I let myself feel…anything for you, but I can't. I've seen your heart, and I've seen everything you do for others and…it's not logical and it's not rational and I don't know how to handle it but to deny it." Jane explained, crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't know what I'm doing." She added softly.

Thor's breathing had relaxed since he stopped talking and started listening to her. The wind had decreased to a gentle breeze that blew Jane's hair about her face. He walked towards her, eventually towering over her as he looked down. Gently he reached up to touch her arm, the other hand lightly brushing her hair from her face.

Jane uncrossed her arms, keeping her eyes up on his as she bit her lip against the overwhelming feeling that she was about to crack and breakdown. She took a deep breath, shaking her lead slightly before moving her arms around Thor's chest and leaned against him. She mumbled an apology against his chest, her hands unable to wrap completely around him gripped the back of his jacket. Thor took a deep breath, leaning his head down to bury his face in her hair as he wrapped his arms around her. Neither moved for a while, Jane listening to the heart beat booming from Thor's chest and Thor taking in the vanilla scent of Jane's hair. It was a long time before either moved, let alone spoke, but Thor was the first.

"I am sorry for raising my voice to you, Jane Foster. You did not deserve it." Thor spoke softly, as Jane turned her head to press her cheek to his chest.

"I forgive you." Jane replied simply, not realizing just how significant Thor apologizing was.


	7. Day at the Museum

**I am so sorry this took so long. If you follow my blog you'll know I went to England this summer for 6 weeks, and the week after I got back I had to go back to school and I just got back into the swing of handling it. I've felt horrible for not updating sooner, but all your reviews kept me hanging on to get back into writing this. They really helped and I really appreciate them (because for a while I thought I had lost Jane and Thor's voice, something I was really proud of having in this story). **

**This chapter is setting up a larger story arc I'm working on, see if you can spot it. If you know the Thor comics you might be able to pick it out easy. Hope you like it and keep the reviews up. If it's not on par please forgive me, I'm working on getting back into the Thor and Jane groove. **

**As always; Read, Review, Enjoy. **

* * *

"Try one more time." Jane insisted.

"This is a futile task, Jane." Thor groaned, shutting his eyes. Jane looked over to him, crinkling the bag in her hands again so he would hear it. She watched as he slowly opened his eyes looking at the bag and then sighed, "Your formal name is Jane Danielle Foster…your favorite color is purple, you are twenty-six years old, you used to have a cat but you ran it over…" Thor listed off.

They had been at this for a couple hours now; ever since they returned to Jane's room from the observatory. It had been a quiet bus ride home, but words didn't need to be exchanged; Jane's hand never left Thor's and his eyes never broke from her. They had done another dance of getting ready for bed while attempting to give the other as much privacy as appropriate in their minds, yet they hadn't gone to sleep right away.

The small T.V. on the short filing cabinet in Jane's room was on; having been left idle on a channel playing an old action movie that Thor had become entranced by. The god of thunder himself was lying in his boxers on his back in his place on the outside of the bed. His arm was under Jane's head, who was lying beside him in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, on her back with her legs laying over his so he could stretch out. She was holding the bag of beef jerky she had bought out of the vending machine down the hall that she was currently bribing Thor with.

"One more thing," Jane told him with a smile, tilting her head back to look up at him.

"Your mother's name is Debra and your father's name is Richard." Thor said proudly with a smile, reaching for the bag of beef jerky that Jane pulled out of his arms reach.

"Eh, my prize first," Jane smiled, Thor responding with a sigh.

"Alright, go on." Thor said with a nod.

"Mjolnir was created from a star that exploded, Loki's the son of the frost giant Laufey, Heimdall guards the Bifrost which is the rainbow bridge between here and Asgard, and Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg are the warriors three." Jane told him with a smile.

"You already stated the name of my friends and you knew of the Bifrost months ago; neither should count." Thor said simply.

"Thor!" Jane whined with a settle laugh. Thor chuckled as well and slowly moved up to put his weight on his elbow as he leaned over her, pressing his lips lightly to hers in a moment's kiss. He pulled away slowly, hovering above her as she opened her eyes, smiling up at him. Quickly she reached her hand up between them, sticking the piece of beef jerky he was owed between his lips. Thor laughed again, biting down on the jerky and then rolling back to lie on his back.

"Next you will have to recite the nine realms." Thor told her between chews. Jane rolled her eyes, moving to grab his hand. She held it up against her own, the tips of her fingers barely reaching his second knuckles past his palms. Thor chewed away on his jerky for a few minutes before looking down at her, "Something bother's you." He noted.

Jane looked up at him, giving a small smile, "What? No, I'm fine."

"Your brow is creased in concern." Thor explained, his hand rising to run his fingers through her hair away from her face.

"No…no, I'm just thinking is all." Jane assured him with a nod.

"Do you ever cease thinking?" Thor questioned with a playful smile on his lips.

"Not really, no." Jane smiled slightly.

"Mind always wondering," Thor noted, fingers moving through her hair. Jane shifted, moving to wrap her arm over his chest as she turned to lay her on side.

"My father used to say that…or something like that. He said I never stopped thinking. Why I didn't cry as a baby because I was too busy thinking to be bothered by wanting anyone to pick me up." Jane explained.

Thor chuckled, "That is amusing." He noted, fingers continuing to run through Jane's hair. Jane shifted again, hugging him tighter with a yawn, "Have you tired, Jane?" He asked as softly as the loud god could.

"Yeah, just a bit…but I have to list the nine realms." Jane said in a yawn. Thor chuckled again, reaching down to pull the blanket up over Jane's back.

"You may rest." He told her softly, running his hand through her hair.

"Remote." She said holding her hand up, Thor had learned by then what the remote was. He grabbed the device off her nightstand and placed it in her hand. She turned the T.V off and handed Thor the remote back who sat it back on the nightstand. "Light," She told him with another yawn.

Thor leaned over, large enough that Jane barely moved as he looked under the lamp shade. He looked up at it curiously, "Pull it." She groaned, turning her head to cover her face in his chest. Thor reached up, hesitantly pulling the chain as gently as he could. There was a click and then the light went out, he smiled to himself and then laid back down, wrapping an arm over Jane's back.

* * *

Without the threat of going to the observatory the two slept longer than the day before. When they woke up Jane was lying completely on Thor's stomach, her head resting on his chest. The blanket had slipped down to her thighs and she was being covered merely by his arms. Thor was still on his beck, head turned to the side as he hugged her to his chest like a child would a stuffed animal. Jane lifted her head, brushing her hair back out of her face as she looked down at him. She smiled and then placed her chin over her stacked hands on his chest, watching in for a few moments before realizing how it seemed to just be laying there watching him sleep.

She laughed to herself, shaking her head and began to attempt to get up. The problem was Thor was strong, his arms were wrapped around her and it seemed that when he went to sleep there was no waking him. She sighed and after attempting a couple more times gave in that there was no sneaking out of this predicament. "Thor." She said looking back at him. "Thor, can you wake up?" She asked laughing, reaching up to touch his face. He reacted to her touch, his face scrunching up as his brow creased. She shifted as little as she could to be further over him, "Thor, I can't get up until you let go of me." She told him.

"Will not let go of you, Jane Foster." Thor mumbled in his sleep.

"You need to, I need to get up." Jane laughed watching him, slowly she spotted a smile forming on his lips.

"No." He replied simply, still smiling, causing Jane to laugh.

"You're awake, now let me go!" She insisted, attempting to fight against his arms, he only squeezed her tighter and rolled over so she was on her side on the bed. "Thor!" Jane called out, still laughing as the god covered his face in the crook of her neck. His arms wrapped completely around her, her feet kicking slightly as she laughed against his touch under her shirt on her back and the light tickling sensation of his beard brushing over her neck. All movement and laughter was stopped as soon as both heard the distinct noise of wood cracking and the whining of strained metal. "Thor, up! Get up!" Jane said quickly, hitting his chest.

Thor let go of Jane, and rolled over, his feet hitting the ground hard as he stood up and then turned, grabbing Jane's hands and pulling her up beside him. He pulled her towards him and both turned to look down at the bed. Jane bit her lip, anticipation growing before she decided the bed would live and sighed, "Okay, not so much movement on it." She told him with a nod, which he mirrored. "Maybe we should just get ready…" She reasoned, letting go of him and making her way to the bathroom. Thor watched her until she disappeared into the room and then made his way to his bag to change.

The routine was becoming normal now; Jane in the bathroom first while Thor changed, and then they switched for Thor to use the bathroom and Jane to quickly change, and then switched once more for Jane to fix her hair and put on the small bit of makeup she wore. Both avoided using the bed to put their shoes on this time and soon they were out the door, Jane pulling her knit hat on as Thor took a turn trying to lock the door back. After scratching the lock a couple times he got it without breaking the key and proudly handed it back to her. By the time they reached the bus stop Jane's hand was in Thor's, they opted out of lacing fingers since it was a particularly cold day and both were in gloves (Thor's was taken off as soon as he sat down in his seat on the bus).

Jane had been to larger museums, but it was one of the bigger ones in the city. Scandinavian history had never really been a topic of interest to her, that was until Thor. It ended up being one of the first places she went to after SHIELD brought her to stay, she figured it would be amusing to see if there was anything about him in it; eventually the old paintings of him began to comfort her a bit. Having been there before Jane bypassed buying a museum guide, since Thor wouldn't have a use for it either, but she did drop a few coins from the bottom of her purse into the donation box as they passed.

"This way," Jane told him, grabbing his hand again as they walked the staircase up to the first floor. She led him through the archway down the left hall. They began to walk through rooms of old iron age artwork. She stopped him in front of a glass case in the middle of one of the rooms hallway down the hall and smiled up at him, "Look, it's a little you." She laughed lightly pointing to the small figure. It was a figure of man with a long beard and a pointed hat, seated in a plain looking throne holding an upside down cross. The small card beside the figure explained it was in the image of Thor the God of Thunder, seated holding his hammer Mjolnir.

"It looks nothing like me." Thor noted as he bent down to get a closer look at the small figure.

"Maybe you should fire your publicist." Jane noted, mostly to herself with a laugh.

"My what?" Thor asked looking up at her, his brow creased in confusion.

"Nothing," Jane replied shaking her head as she looked around the room. They didn't get to the museum until around midday, most of the tourists had started filing in by then. It still wasn't as crowded as most museums but enough that there wasn't really an empty room. Jane glanced up in time to see a young woman looking their way. She had blonde hair that curled around her shoulders and striking green eyes that were locked on Thor as he studied the small figure of himself. She must have caught Jane looking at her because her eyes shifted to meet hers and after a pause she smiled and continued walking.

"Thor, let's keep going, I think there's a statue of your father in the next room." Jane spoke him, grabbing his arm. The look the woman had given the both of them didn't sit well in Jane's stomach. She couldn't tell if it was just jealousy or something else. The woman was attractive, and more in the classic way than Jane was. Thor reluctantly stood and took her hand again, allowing her to lead him out to the other room where they eventually found a statue of his father, a portrait of his mother, and a figure of his brother Loki.

It must have been close to an hour when Jane excused herself to the restroom, assuring Thor she wouldn't be long, besides it was just in the next room they wouldn't be far; he just needed to stay in the room he was in. He assured her he would stay and she left, leaving him to wonder around the small room by himself until he felt a presence next to him. He looked over and spotted a woman with light blonde hair and striking green eyes looking up at the same portrait as he was. Her eyes stayed on the painting until Thor looked away from her, then she took her turn to look to him.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" She asked, she had a strong voice but he could not place her accent. It wasn't the same as Jane's but it wasn't as if English was foreign to her. "I love coming here, I feel such a connection to the art." She noted looking back at the portrait.

"It is very beautiful." Thor replied with a nod, although his eyes were staying on the woman next to him. The woman gave a small smile and turned to look up at him, her eyes met his but she didn't speak for a few moments.

"Do you come to the museum often?" She asked curiously, tilting her head, "I try to come as often as I can but I don't think I've seen you here before. I'm sure I'd remember you, you're pretty striking in appearance."

"Oh, no this is my first visit, I've come here with Jane." Thor explained with a smile, "I have a very strong connection to the history." He added with a nod.

"Jane?" The woman asked, "Is she your friend that left?"

"Yes, but she will return." Thor explained.

"That's a shame we could have spent more time together." The woman noted with a playful smile, looking back at the portrait.

"I am sure Jane would not mind if you wished to spend time with us." Thor reasoned watching the woman.

"I'm sure she would." The woman replied looking back at him. "I'd like to see you again though, you're pretty interesting." She smiled up at him and then reached in her purse. She grabbed an address book and ripped a strip of paper from one of the back pages. She grabbed a pen out and began writing on the paper. Thor's brow creased as he watched her, not completely sure what she was writing and what she meant by spending time with him. He had intended to spend all the time he had on Midgard with Jane.

"My name's Amanda." She told him and handed him the slip of paper.

"I am Thor." He said, not meeting her eyes but looking at the paper as she handed it to him. It was a line of numbers. He looked back up at her, "What is this code you've given me?" He asked.

"My phone number, call me." She told him with a smile and gently touched his arm before stepping around him and starting out of the room towards the next. Thor turned to watch her, his brow still creased out of confusion. He looked back down at the paper before being brought back out of his thoughts by Jane.

"Who was that?" She had asked, now standing just a foot or so from him.

"A woman by the name of Amanda gave me her phone number with the intentions of having me call her. She wishes to spend time with me." Thor explained looking down at the paper as Jane snatched it out of his hand, "That was for me." He said looking a bit upset by her actions.

"Do you intend to call her?" Jane asked curiously tilting her head.

"She was very nice." Thor reasoned.

"So you do want to call her to spend time with her?" Jane asked, still holding onto the paper. Thor didn't respond right away, he stayed still, the expression on his face gave Jane the sense of literal gears turning in his mind.

"That was not your paper to take from me, I want it back." Thor said simply holding his hand out. Jane stared at him and eventually sighed, handing him the paper back. She crossed her arms over her chest, almost in disbelief they were having this conversation the day after the previous night's fight. It was as if everything said between them hadn't happened. Thor watched her and then simply ripped the paper in two and then in fourths and handed it back to her.

"I travelled to Midgard to spend time with you, Jane Foster." Thor told her and then leaned down, kissing her cheek. Jane smiled up at him, face flushing a bit out of embarrassment and from his words. She grabbed his hand with her empty one and he lead her towards the exit of the museum, Jane tossing the paper scraps into the bin as they passed. As they walked towards the exit the blonde woman, Amanda, was sitting on one of the benches in the lobby, her eyes catching the couple as they walked. Jane felt her hand squeezing Thor's a bit tighter as she spotted the woman.

"Goodbye, Amanda." Thor called with a nod, causing a wider smile to appear on the woman's features.

"Bye, Thor." She replied, giving him a small smile. Jane took a deep breath, for a moment cursing Thor's manners as they continued to the exit.

"That woman looked rather familiar." Thor noted as they walked down the street in an attempt to find a place to eat.

"Didn't you just talk to her?" Jane asked looking up at him with a small smile, still not that comfortable with the subject.

"I feel as if I've met her before." Thor explained looking back at Jane.

"She must just have one of those face…you know vague, nothing that special about her." Jane reasoned with a shrug.

"She was very attractive." Thor noted, and Jane stopped walking, causing him to stop and look back at her.

"She was very attractive?" Jane asked.

"Yes." Thor replied simply.

"Thor, you don't say stuff like that!" Jane said giving him a look.

"Why not, does it make you upset?" Thor asked.

"Well…yes." Jane said taking a deep breath, feeling embarrassed again.

"It shouldn't." Thor said simply, "You are very attractive, as is she. You should not compare yourself to her, as you are much more beautiful than she in my eyes." Thor explained, "I have been with many women in my eyes, and I have seen many beautiful women as well, but you are different." Thor let go of her hand to cup her face in his hands, "You are a moon among stars, you shine brighter and larger than any other woman in my eyes and there you will remain." He told her, his bright blue eyes meeting hers. "You should not feel threatened by a beautiful woman, for I see beautiful women every day, but none of them are Jane Foster and therefore none of them concern me more than a beautiful sight be held for a moment and then passed." Thor explained.

Jane smiled softly and then let out a light laugh, reaching up to cover his hands that he lowered at her touch. "Sorry I got upset." She said softly, "It's just…it's intimidating enough, just being out with you but then when women like her start showing interest in you…" She explained looking down at the ground.

"My moon among the stars." Thor repeated and then leaned down to kiss the top of her head, "You are much more than a beautiful face, and she is just a beautiful face to me." He explained and then leaned back to look down at her as she looked up at him, "Much more than just a beautiful face, or a blimp." He added, causing Jane to laugh again.


	8. Snowball Fight

Had two weeks of hell with school and just had a bunch of chocolate and I'm not saying this affected the story, but it might probably have effected the story. haha, not really I had this planned for awhile. I do really good with fluff, and I'm trying to get better with angst and reasonable fighting; I have issues with it. So I hope this is reasonable and good enough.

A lot more of Darcy in this chapter, but not so much comic relief.

I promise it'll get better.

Read, review, and enjoy.

* * *

"And she was at the restaurant, too?"

"Yeah, isn't that weird?"

"Yeah, a little…what you going to do?"

"Do you honestly think Thor would come to another realm to get to know me, only to start to go after another girl in a matter of days?" Jane asked staring at the door of the bathroom, Thor was taking a shower so she was speaking low on the phone in an attempt to have the water drown her voice out from him.

"I don't know how crazy Asgardian minds work. Maybe he thought you'd make a good mate but moved on?"

"Darcy, not helping."

"Listen, the big lug is crazy about you, I doubt its two sided, I'll let you know if I notice anything suspicious tomorrow, promise." Darcy assured her with a sigh.

"Okay…thanks, I'm sure it's just all in my head."

"And if it's not I'll smash his hammer with his hammer." Darcy said something, Jane's brow creasing for a moment as she thought on just what that meant when she heard the shower turn off.

"Hey, I gotta go, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, good luck."

The door opened to the bathroom and in a cloud of steam still following behind him Thor stepped out and looked about the room. "Were you speaking to someone?" He asked walking to the dresser were his bag still laid.

"Darcy called." Jane told him with a nod, watching him a bit cautiously. The bus ride home from the restaurant was just odd enough to get her suspicious. She had seen the Amanda girl from the museum at the restaurant and she had seen her catching Thor's gaze. Jane couldn't place her finger off it but since then something was off, something was missing from him. He didn't reach for her hand, and didn't return the light squeeze when she took his. His eyes never fell on hers, instead they stared off past her.

Maybe he was still mad at her from before, upset that she was suspicious of him or paranoid of the girl. Maybe she had over reacted and needed to give him more credit, but could she really be blamed for being just a bit upset? Maybe she seemed more than just a little upset to Thor and now he was offended, she didn't know. She didn't know how to bring it up to him either. She glanced up to see him walking towards her, now dressed in boxers. She figured she was going to end up having to teach him the wonders of the washing machine in a day or so, she wasn't sure how much clothes Pepper had packed him.

She moved over to give him enough room, he turned the lights out before laying down on the bed. He let out a deep breath and looked over to her as she moved to lay down beside him, pulling the blanket up over her. "Goodnight, Thor." She said leaning over to press her lips to his for a moment. He didn't move to kiss her back, but he didn't pull away either.

"Goodnight, Jane." He said simply when she pulled away, although he did smile up at her. She looked down at him for a moment, her brow creased in confusion before she laid down, resting her head on his shoulder.

* * *

"Took you both long enough!" Darcy called the next day as Thor and Jane met her in the courtyard. "It's freakin freezing out here and I've been waiting like ten minutes." She added as they got closer.

"You realize we're going to the park right, that's outside too." Jane pointed out as Darcy turned to fall in step with them.

"Yeah, but we'll be moving then." Darcy reasoned with a shrug.

"You could have been moving while you waited on us." Jane told her with a look, Darcy simply looked over to her and then shrugged again.

"Hey, big guy." She called to Thor, reaching across Jane to hit his arm lightly. Thor didn't respond right away, it took him a few steps before looked over to Darcy and smiled.

"Good afternoon, Darcy." He told her with a nod. "Have you been well?" He asked.

"Yeap, got to write a ten page paper while you two made kissie faces at each other and left me alone." Darcy rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. Jane sighed, shaking her head, Thor's brow simply creased and he looked forward again. The moment hung in the air around the three as they continued to walk, forgoing the bus today.

The park was close, they were there within ten minutes. The snow was light today, and the temperature above freezing so there happened to be a few children in the park running around them as they walked. Darcy had been talking about her classes since they reached the walking path that ran through the park. Jane would nod and mumble something that let Darcy know she was vaguely paying attention, Thor was silent, his eyes scanning the area around them as if he was looking for something.

Darcy had just started a rant on how ridiculous her homework assignment for the following week was when she was interrupted by a clump of snow hitting her shoulder, "What the hell!' She shouted, jumping and turning to see where the snow had come from. Jane stopped walking, laughing just lightly as she turned to look as well. Thor had stopped his brow creasing as he was the first to spot the source.

"There." He said pointing to the group of kids who were all attempting to hide behind bushes and playground equipment.

Jane laughed, brushing snow off her shoulder, "Come on, it was probably an accident." She told Darcy who was trying to brush snow out of her hair.

"I will return." Thor said simply and started walking towards the kids.

'Oh, Thor, no don't! It was accident!" Jane called after him as he bent down, picking up a handful of snow.

"It will only take a moment!" Thor called back and before Jane could call out again he had thrown the ball of snow in his hand and hit the bush one of the children were hiding behind. After the first assault was thrown it became war, the children banning against him excited they finally had a worthy opponent. Half the children attempted to pull him to the ground while he continued tossing balls of snow at the children, the other half tried to take him down by throwing snow back at him but none of their attempts were successful.

"Not too hard, Thor!" Jane shouted over to him, her and Darcy having stayed on the path, watching the battle from the sidelines. "So, what you think?" Jane asked looking over to her.

"Something's definitely up, it's like he's on guard or something." Darcy told her with a nod, eyes staying on the God of Thunder before looking over to Jane again.

"What do you think it is?" Jane asked her eyes looking over to her friend again.

"Who knows, might be someone from back home giving him the wiggies." She reasoned with a shrug.

"True…you don't think it's the Amanda girl?" Jane questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Nah, coincidence probably. Nope hopefully it'll just be a giant wolf or killer snow man or something, you know his kind of problems." Darcy told her, pulling her hat down further and turning to look back to where Thor and the kids had been playing. Her brow creased in confusion for a second before she asked, "Where'd they go?"

"What?" Jane asked turning to look as well, the entire area was empty, just the foot prints in the snow from where they had been running around. Jane stepped off the path and began walking, "Thor!" She called, she couldn't even hear them anymore. She heard Darcy calling for the Asgardian as she followed behind her, walking over closer to the playground.

"Thor, where are you?" She called as she continued to walk, pulling her coat closer to her chest. She had reached a grove of trees a few feet away from the playground. She sighed, looking around the clear area beyond the trees and didn't even see foot tracks. She heard movement near the trees and turned, expecting to find a group of the kids there when she made her way over there but wasn't expecting the sight she did see.

Thor had the blonde haired beauty Amanda pressed against the trunk of one of the large trees in the grove. His face was covered by hers, his lips attached to hers as his hand gripped her hip, bringing her body to him as her arms wrapped around his shoulders. Jane didn't know what she was doing, she didn't know why she was still standing there just staring, as if the longer she looked eventually it wouldn't turn out to be true. They didn't let up, they didn't even notice her, they continued to passionately embrace, not like two strangers in an heated affair but like two old lovers reunited, there was something there that shouldn't have been.

Jane was completely lost in the scene before her that she didn't hear Darcy's footsteps and didn't even register her presence until the younger girl shouted, "Hey jackass!" Slowly the lovers parted and turned to look at the girls. Amanda's half lidded green eyes stung into Jane's as Thor's looked beyond her even still. Darcy's arm wrapped around Jane's and began to tug her away, Jane followed because she didn't know what else she could do. She was still confused, it felt like someone was squeezing her heart too hard and she couldn't breathe deep enough.

"Jane!" She heard Thor shouting from behind her. She didn't turn back to look at him, just kept walking after Darcy until her younger friend stopped and wrapped her other arm around her.

"NO!" Darcy screamed at him, "You just stay away! You don't get to talk to her!" Darcy shouted back at him, "No!" She shouted again and started walking with her once again.

"You do not tell the son of…" Jane could hear Thor shouting after them.

"I don't care who your daddy is, stay away!" Darcy screamed back at Thor as they reached the path that would lead them to park's entrance. Darcy kept her arms around Jane, leading her down the path she was sure Thor was following. She could hear the younger girl mumbling under her breath, Jane herself unable to make out much of what she was saying. "He's not following us anymore." Darcy said loud enough for Jane to hear as they got closer to the school again, outside of the park.

Jane didn't answer her, she didn't even know if she was looking for an answer; she wouldn't be able to give her on if she tried. She was lost in her thoughts, lost in what she had just seen. There hadn't been a sign until the day before. What the hell was this? Why was he acting like this? Was it some Asgardian thing, no sense of monogamy, but did she even deserve monogamy. Nothing of a relationship had been talked of, they hardly ever spoke over what they were, just that they were physically together in the same place and that was good enough for the both of them; better than being apart. He had spent a good part of the day yesterday assuring her that she was above others in his eyes, now it seemed like she had just misunderstood him.

Darcy led her back to her room, getting the key out of Jane's pocket and letting her inside and shutting the door locking it behind them. Jane took her outer wear off, tossing it all into a pile on the floor. She laid back down on the bed, Darcy taking a seat at the desk chair. Jane laid with her eyes closed, Darcy's eyes across the room on her friend, neither saying a word. The silence was interrupted by a loud knocking on the door. "Jane!" The deep booming voice of Thor echoed through into the room. Jane simply opened her eyes looking up towards the door.

Darcy jumped up first and ran to the door, looking through the peep hole, "Go away!"

"Let me speak to Jane!" Thor shouted, his fist pounding on the door.

"No!" Darcy shouted.

"Darcy." Jane spoke up, moving to sit up on the bed. "Move over." She said standing up and walking to the door. She paused, looking at the door handle for a moment before reaching out and turning it. She opened the door and stepped out, shutting the door behind her. She looked up at Thor, his hair sticking up wildly, his face reddened and bright blue eyes widening. They didn't look like they used to when she'd stare into them, they looked marbled, there was a gray about them that hadn't been there before.

"Allow me to explain." Thor said simply.

"Do you want your stuff?" Jane asked looking up at him.

"Why?" Thor asked.

"You're not going to stay here Thor, not when you're going to act like that." Jane said simply.

"Allow me to explain!" Thor insisted again. Jane took a deep breath, her arms crossing as she looked off to the side. She looked at the ground and then back up at him.

"Alright, explain." She told him.

"That woman who I believed to be Amanda, a simple midgardian, is not. She is Lady Amora, we were once lovers in Asgard until my father unreasonably banished her, breaking our love for many years as she tirelessly fought to return to me." Thor explained simply, giving her a look as if she should have understood that this was a reasonable explanation for what he had been doing.

"And how does this make what you were doing okay?" Jane asked simply.

"I was merely explaining my actions." Thor told her.

"You hurt me Thor." Jane said simply, she couldn't tell him he did anything wrong because technically he hadn't. "You upset me, and betrayed my trust." She told him, meeting his eyes with her own. "I'm mad at you right now, and I'm mad at myself so…if you could stay away for a little bit. Please." Jane told him.

"She is my…" Thor began to speak but Jane shook her head.

"She's important to you…she was here before me, I understand. But what you did wasn't right. You're not supposed to do that here, on Midgard." Jane told him, opening the door to her room and stepping inside. She could hear Thor shouting her name in the hallway, banging on the door again. She locked the door and sunk down, sitting with her back to the door.

"You don't think I overreacted do you?" Jane asked looking up at Darcy who simply shook her head, looking off across the room.

For the rest of the night Darcy stayed in Jane's room, eventually convincing her to get up out of the floor and sit on the bed. Every so often Darcy would check the hall, and each time she told Jane the news that Thor hadn't left. Neither had the heart to keep yelling at him, neither told him to leave; they let him stay in the hall with his eyes on the door. They didn't leave the room, eating the little food that Jane had stored in her room for all-nighters. It was some time around two in the morning that Darcy checked the hallway again and said that Thor was gone. She opened the door and checked down both sides of the hall he was nowhere to be seen. Jane pushed herself up from the bed, the spoon of peanut butter still in her hand as she joined Darcy in the doorway.

"Wonder where he went." Jane said thoughtfully, sticking the spoon of peanut butter between her lips.

"Bathroom, probably." Darcy reasoned, moving out into the hall to look over the balcony opposite of them, down into the courtyard below. "Woah, freaky good looking guy." She noted.

"What?" Jane asked walking away from the doorframe to stand next to Darcy. Standing in the middle of the courtyard was a man glaring up at them, having clearly spotted them. He was almost as muscular as Thor, with short dark black hair that matched his leather coat that flowed in the wind. The only sign that he recognized them was his jaw clenching the moment Jane stepped up to the balcony. "Let's go inside." She said, touching Darcy's arm and steering her back into the room.

Sleep fell over the both of them, coming easier to Darcy than to Jane. Part of her was still hurt, but now another part was worried. Thor was in Norway on his own and even though she knew he was capable of taking care of himself, sometimes she forgot he was a grown man and didn't need constant looking after. She felt guilty for over reacting as much as she did, or as much as she thought she did. They weren't together and he was allowed to do what he wanted, but she was hurt that he wouldn't have taken her feelings into consideration. What was she now? His past love, who was Asgardian, was back now? So what did she matter? She was a simple midgardian he's known for a week and if he wanted to be with this girl that his father took from him who was she to stop him? She wasn't anyone to stop him, or her. They could be together, they deserved it, she had been a phase or something. His wacky adolescent Midgardian phase.

The morning came sooner than she had anticipated. The light from the window streaming in on her to wake her before Darcy grumbled and turned over away from the light. Jane stayed laying down, her eyes scanning the room instead of instantly getting up. There was enough light she could make out the different objects from her books to Thor's bag. A particular glint caught her eye and her eyes roamed until they caught the source; Mjolnir. Why would he have left that? Why wouldn't he have called for it by now. Jane sat up with that, that wasn't right. Out of everything that was wrong with this situation Thor having left Mjolnir sitting idle for so long away from him was the most obvious wrong of everything.

And in that fleeting moment, as if over thousands of miles the thought had reached someone else from Jane, her phone rang. She picked it up, without taking her eyes from the hammer leaning against the wall. She pressed the button to answer it and held the phone up to her ear, "Hello?" She asked.

"Jane? We have a situation, it involves Thor." She heard Pepper's voice over the phone.

"I know." She replied simply.


	9. Gang's all here

**So...some of this might not make sense but there's always bits in movies that don't make sense. That's my excuse. The next update should come quickly because of the holidays. I'm debating on shortening the title of this fic to just "Jane and Thor" since its gone a bit past just their reunion. I've also got the sequel of sorts to this fic in the works along with alternate chapters from other characters perspectives.**

**BUT from that this is a tension builder chapter so I'm hoping to give you guys another chapter within the week so there's a bit more plot development going. I know I kicked some of you in the feels with the last one, I understand (not going to lie I kinda loved everyone's reactions to it), hoping to make fun for that soon.**

**For fun GANGS ALL HERE! Writing for all the Avengers is difficult, so bare with me as I find their voices.**

**Read, review and enjoy.**  
**(Just wanted to let you all know that I read every review I get, and smile every time I get an email for a review/follower/favorite. Thank you all who have done any of these, or even if you've just been reading.)**

* * *

"You know? How? What's happened?"

"Something's happened to Thor, that's all I know. He's left Mjolnir here for hours, he's not acting like himself." Jane explained as she began to pace the length of the small bedroom, but stopped near her dresser. How did she know? Did she really know Thor? This could be perfectly normal behavior for him. "Or how I think he acts…" Jane added, clearing her throat and began to pace again.

"Maybe he's like Spock and it's a crazy mating thing." Darcy piped up from the bed. Jane shushed her and she threw her hands up in surrender, giving her attention back to her phone.

"Jane, we need to know everything that's been happening. Anything that happened to Thor, anything new, anyone you might have saw…"

"Amora." Jane said simply, her movements stopping once again.

"Amora? Who's Amora?" Jane heard Tony's voice in the background.

"Well, I was about to ask." Pepper said matter of factly away from the phone before addressing Jane again "Who's Amora?"

"Thor said she's from Asgard, they were…involved or something." Jane told her, running a hand through her hair as she glanced around the room at nothing in particular.

"And you've seen her?" Pepper asked.

"I think so…tall, blonde, beautiful; usual Asgardian look." Jane sighed, "Oh." She said just remembering, "Her eyes…she had really green eyes."

"She sounds pretty, Clint." Jane heard Tony's voice pipe up again.

"Uh, Pepper, where are you exactly?" Jane asked finally finding a pause in the conversation to ask.

"A jet somewhere over the Atlantic," Pepper said simply.

"What?"

"We're on our way, until we get there you need to stay in a safe place. Don't risk going out, don't talk to Thor." Pepper said simply.

"What? Why? What's going on, what's wrong with him?" Jane asked moving to sit down on the edge of the bed.

"I don't know, but the half tone God of Thunder is not acting like himself and considering every other Asgardian we've seen come down here was either a powerful warrior or a master magician; safe bet is to stay settled until we get there. Now, is there anything else we need to know?" Pepper concluded over the phone.

"Creepy broody guy," Darcy piped up again, kicking the small of Jane's back with her foot.

"Ow! What?" Jane asked looking back at Darcy, her brow creasing until Darcy gave her a look, "Oh." Jane added shaking her head. "There was a guy outside, pretty big, dark; didn't look like he was selling girl scout cookies." Jane told her with a sigh, rubbing her back.

"Might be a coincidence…" Pepper mused.

"No such thing as coincidence!" Tony shouted in the background.

"We'll look into all this. You and Darcy just stay in there and stay safe. We won't be long." Pepper assured her.

"Thanks." Jane said with a sigh, running her hand through her hair again, resting her elbow on her knee.

"See you soon!"

"Bye." Jane hung up the phone, tossing it on the bed beside her and moved both elbows to her knees, covering her face in her hands and then running them through her hair to get it off her face as her head tilted down, eyes closed tight for a moment as she took a deep breath.

"So…we just wait here?" Darcy asked.

Jane took another deep breath and then sat up straight, moving her hands down to her knees and looked back at the other girl, "We just wait here." She told her with a nod. "They shouldn't be long, and by the sound of it they had the whole gang back together."

"What are they going to do to Thor?"

The question hit Jane like a ton of bricks. What were they going to do to him? She hadn't really asked, or even considered for that matter. She didn't think much of it until now that it could come down to possibly…getting rid of Thor. If he refused to compromise, and Thor wasn't known for compromising, what would they be willing to do? How bad would they hurt him before they resigned to stopping? After a few frantic moments of thinking she resigned that she just didn't know.

"I…they're going to try and stop him." Jane said simply with a shrug.

There was a loud thud from the hall, both women immediately looking to the door. Jane paused, glancing back at Darcy before slowly standing up and making her way to the door. Her eye peered through the peep hole the same time her fingers wrapped around the lock above the door knob. There before her was the man from before; tall, dark in a long black coat his unshaven face blocking most of the view of the peep hole. Jane took a deep breath, fingers turning the lock; the simple noise catching his attention and suddenly the small glass lens was filled with a cold blue eye; almost the exact shade of Thor's. Jane quickly looked away over to Darcy who seemed to take the silence for a cue.

Jane looked to the bathroom door at the end of the room and hadn't taken two steps before there was a thud against the door. Jane turned and Darcy stopped midway from standing from the bed. Jane hesitantly stepped backwards, her foot barely reaching the ground before there was another thud and this time the pointed end of the curve of an axe speared through the splintering wood of the door. Darcy shrieked and Jane reached out, grabbing her hand and yanking her off the bed as the axe was yanked out of the door. Jane's heart was pounding in her chest, her breathing escalated as she pulled Darcy in after her into the bathroom. Jane slammed the door shut, locking it even though she knew the inevitable.

"Who the hell is that guy?" Darcy shouted as Jane walked past her to the shower.

"How the hell should I know?" Jane snapped back grabbing a bottle of shampoo.

"This is not the time for volumnizing, Jane!"

"Just figure out how to get through the window." Jane said simply, taking a deep breath before opening the top of the shampoo bottle, tossing it and then placing her hand on the lock. She could hear the crunching of the door through the bedroom, her eyes shutting for a moment before unlocking the door. She opened the door and as quickly as she could poured the shampoo out over the wooden floor in front of the door. She looked up in time to see the man had cut open a hole now wide enough she could see his face through it. They made eye contact for a moment before Jane rushed back into the bathroom.

Darcy was sitting on the lid of the toilet, staring at the wall, rocking back and forth slightly, "Darcy!" Jane shouted, locking the door behind her. She grabbed the towel rack, shoving it in front of the door.

"What the hell is happening?" Darcy shouted over to her.

"I don't know, but I need you to help me!" Jane shouted at her as she moved to climb up on the sink, attempting to get closer to the window. There was a pause in the creaking of wood. Darcy had just started to get up when both girls attention was brought to the bathroom door. Heavy footsteps shook the floor beneath them until there was a louder thud. Jane gasped, Darcy slammed her hand over her own mouth. A deep gurgle of a voice muttered something behind the door. "Come on." Jane whispered to Darcy trying to continue out the window, Darcy however was frozen stiff staring at the door. "Darcy!" Jane hissed looking back down at her; the slashing on the bathroom door started.

This door must have been thinner than the main one. Jane never got Darcy to move, eventually she gave up and jumped down beside her. The two girls backed up until they were sitting in the bathtub, both just waiting. The man slashed through the door enough to get his arm through and unlocked it, opening the door and staring down at the two young women. Darcy seemed to wake up, kicking up at the main as he got closer to them, that was until Jane stopped her.

"You will be coming with me." The man ordered, sheathing his axe in a strap on his back and then reaching down, grabbing each woman in each hand.

"Who are you? What do you want us for?" Jane asked as he dragged them out of the room, Jane barely able to keep up with her short legs and the man's long strides.

"Skurge." The man said simply looking to her for a moment before forward again. Jane looked around the room as they walked through it. Nothing seemed disturbed, except for the area around Mjolnir. The wall and floor had been chipped away with the man's axe, as if he had been trying to wedge it between the hammer and the wall to lift the hammer up. He tossed the two women on the bed staring at them without a word; they knew to stay.

The man walked to the doorway, his hands moving to his hips as his eyes closed. He simply stood there in silence, neither woman drawing her eyes from him. The man stood in silence for many minutes before simply turning and walking back into the room. He stood across from the girls and made his place, legs straddling Mjolnir, his arms crossing over his chest. Neither woman moved, they sat next to one another against the wall, furthest on the bed from him with their arms wrapped around their knees to their chest.

It was a standoff of sorts, none of the parties looking away from their opposition. At one point Jane felt Darcy's hand creep over and grip onto hers and the scientist had no other option but squeeze it back in comfort. The man didn't move, Jane wasn't even sure if he was breathing at one point. He barely blinked he just kept his features focused on the two women on the bed. After what felt like hours there were heavy footsteps in the hall outside the room. The ruined remains of the door swung open and for the first time Jane wasn't relieved to see Thor.

There was no other way to describe Thor than ragged. He looked as if he had ran a marathon and a half, he was covered in scratches and mud. His clothes hung haphazardly off his body and he didn't seem in the mind to fix them. He panted as he stalked into the room, keeping a hand on the wall; it was good he did because it looked as if he might fall over if he stepped away. Thor looked to the man against the wall and then the hammer on the floor beneath him, "Step aside." Thor said motioning the man to move. The man did as Thor commanded, stepping to the side of the desk as Thor lumbered over to the Mjolnir like a drunk man out of a bar.

With a heavy breath Thor reached down and wrapped his hand around the handle of Mjolnir. There was a pause before he strained his arm back in an attempt to lift the hammer. He groaned like an infuriated wild animal and yanked again, this time stumbling back by his own effort. His hand came up to his shoulder as he glared down at the hammer and then turned, his eyes locking onto Jane's. She took a deep breath, forcing herself to keep eye contact with him. "You swine," He proclaimed simply, "How dare you, hide the hammer of Thor, Mjolnir, in your presence when you are not worthy." His voice was horse, strained as if it was spoken against his will.

"You will be punished, not only for this but for the crimes you have committed against the son of Odin." He told her, groaning again as his eyes shut, head tilted down for a moment before he looked back at her. "You were never worthy, how could you ever believe yourself his equal." He told her before looking away completely and over to the man, "You will keep them in your watch." He said simply and then left without another word.

"Asshole." Darcy said under her breath as she shifted how she was sitting.

* * *

"So what do we know?"

"Two days ago SHIELD was alerted of two beings coming onto our surface giving off the same indicators as Thor. Since then Thor has come in contact with at least one of them, Jane Foster has come in contact with both. We have reason to believe Thor has been placed under some sort of control from Amora." Natasha listed off.

"Thanks, Red." Tony replied with a single finger salute.

"Do we know anything about Amora?" Steve asked looking to each face in the group.

"Nothing definite, we know she's from Asgard, more than likely has some sort of mythical power." Clint replied with a particularly pointed scowl, his hand ceasing its movement on his bow to simply grip it.

"What about the location of Mjolnir? Does Thor have it?" Steve asked.

"Last we heard Jane said Thor had left it in her apartment." Natasha told him with a nod.

"Bruce! Where we headed?" Tony called from his seat back towards where Bruce was seated with a laptop on his lap.

"Thor's tracker is separated from Jane's cellphone, Darcy's with Jane as well. They're miles apart." Bruce explained.

"And we still don't have a clue about this mysterious second falling star?" Tony asked Steve who shook his head. "We'll looks like we're splittin up, gang."

"Tony you and Natasha will be in charge of getting Jane and Darcy and making sure they're okay; the second Asgardian might be there. Bruce and I will head towards Thor and Amora, Clint will find a location between. Natasha will take the girls to a drop off point with Clint, Tony you'll fly on ahead once the girls are with Natasha." Steve explained to the group, everyone nodding in agreement.

"And break!" Tony shouted and stood up, heading to the minibar.

* * *

The sun was streaming through the window and holes in the door as Darcy and Jane leaned against each other on the bed. The man hadn't moved, it was almost like he was a robot. There was no sign of hunger, need of rest, or any other sign that the man was going to need to move in the next hours. Jane took a deep breath, running a hand through her hair as she shifted under the weight of Darcy beside her. A brighter light from outside the window glinted in her eye line causing her to squint for a moment, her head turning away to escape it. In the silence of the room the smallest noise thudded in the bathroom so gentle that Jane didn't even pick up on it. It wasn't until the bathroom door slammed open that her attention was grabbed.

Natasha stood at the back of the room, Skurge turning to look back at her, his hand reaching for his axe as she looked to be moving in position to fight. The moment Skurge turned completely around a blast of energy shot through the door and hit him square in the back, flinging him to the ground a mere foot in front of Natasha who hadn't batted an eyelash. Moments later Tony hovered through the doorway and landed beside Jane's bed. His helmet retracted and he looked around, "You know, I'm a little disappointed that was so easy." Tony's voice sounded from in the suit.

Skurge groaned, shifting on the ground. Natasha immediately jumped into a defensive position, Tony raised his hands towards him, but instead of attacking the man simply grabbed his axe and disappeared before their eyes. Tony groaned, tilting back, "Cap, you got a guy with an axe headed your way."

Natasha made her way to the bed looking down at Jane and Darcy, "Are you injured?" She asked.

"No, we're fine, he didn't do anything, just stood over Mjolnir the whole night." Jane explained, pointing to the hammer across from them.

"Huh?" Tony asked, looking over his left shoulder before turning around to his right. "Thor doesn't have his hammer." Tony said out loud, the women assuming he was talking to Cap. There was a pause and then Tony looked to Natasha, "I'm out, get them to Clint." He told her, receiving a nod in return. Tony looked to Jane and Darcy, giving a bow, "Ladies." With that he turned and flew out of the doorway, the door now completely destroyed.

"We need to move quickly." Natasha told them, holding her hand out to help Darcy. "We're meeting up with Clint. From what we've seen Amora doesn't have anyone else but axe man and Thor working for her. You stay quiet and out of sight you'll be fine and safe with Clint." She explained as they started out of the room.

"What about Mjolnir? We just going to leave it here?" Darcy asked as she stumbled to keep up. Natasha suddenly stopped and turned to look at both of them.

"You said the axe guy was here all night with it?" She asked.

"Yeah," Jane replied with a nod.

"And he didn't pick it up, he didn't try?" Natasha asked.

"No, just Thor…he…he tried but he couldn't lift it." Jane explained.

Natasha pressed her finger to her ear and turned back around, "Thor can't pick up the hammer. They saw him, he couldn't lift it. Well it means he's not worthy, definitely magic or something controlling him to make him unworthy. Got it," She removed her finger from her ear, "We need to hurry." She said and quickened her pace.

Darcy and Jane both had trouble keeping up with Natasha who moved faster than the both of them. They figured they were alright as long as they kept her in eyesight. The sun was growing brighter casting shadows from the tall buildings as they moved between them. Darcy lagged behind for a few minutes, Jane attempting to keep up with the assassin as they moved through the streets of the city. "They've moved again." Natasha called back to Jane and turned down a side street. "It's good, they're closer." She added. It wasn't long until Natasha finally stopped, Jane taking a deep breath as she came to a stop and a few minutes later Darcy brought up the rear.

Natasha looked up and then pulled a metal ladder down, "Up the fire escape to the top, Clint's up there." She told them, "You'll be safe with him." She assured them and then helped to lift them both to the ladder. Jane hadn't reached half way up the staircase after getting off the ladder when she looked back down and didn't see Natasha. They reached the top as quickly as they could, after jogging the distance they did climbing up an entire building on a fire escape was more exercise than either girl wanted to do, Jane was more determined to reach the top, Darcy gladly took a break when she wanted. Jane finally reached the top and spotted the archer in the corner of the roof looking out over the edge.

"Foster?" He questioned without looking back at her, causing Jane to stop walking towards him.

"Yeah." She said, eyes widening.

"Get down, stay quiet, tell your friend to not breathe so loud and get over here." He said simply. Jane looked back down at the fire escape at Darcy and then looked back at Clint, forgoing the rest of the instructions and walked towards him, getting down on her hands and knees to peek over the ledge. He had staked out a building along the edge of the city over-looking one of the lake areas that was currently frozen over in winter. In the distance Jane could see three figures spread out, a plan landed on the shore of the lake. She could see a figure running from between the edge of buildings towards the group clustered together; Bruce must have not turned into the hulk yet because Jane was sure she would be able to spot him.

She looked up to the three on the other side of the lake and in that moment, something came over her. It was as if she had just looked into two striking green eyes that stared back at her and she felt something wash over her, as if she was out of her own body. She could see the woman's face, it was like she was holding her up by the throat in front of her face, she was mad, she was furious, something was building up in her that wanted out. "Jane Foster." She hissed glaring down at Jane for a moment, and suddenly Jane felt as if the hand had released her and threw her backwards, her own back hitting the graveled rooftop.


	10. Battle in the purple spandex shorts

**I have been through hell week of finals, and all those with finals yourselves good luck on them! I attempted to make this less confusing by throwing in line breaks to give you a sense of when a different fight was being fought.**

** Remember that Amora has similar powers to Loki and there can be more than one of her. I know I didn't put as much Darcy in it as everyone else, sorry about that. I'll try and bring her back later. Hopefully this isn't complete shyte. And don't worry, you'll like the next chapters if you're tired of the fighting by now.**

**Also, I honestly couldn't figure out what to name this chapter, forgive me.**

**Read, review, enjoy!**

* * *

"Clint, what's happening up there?" Cap called through the headset.

"Got it, Cap." Clint replied calmly.

A single arrow was shot out from the rooftop; it was a sure shot straight to Amora's heart where she stood surrounded by ice. The woman simply raised a single hand to the arrow and it dropped mere feet from her.

"I ain't got it, Cap." Clint dryly added.

"Jane…Jane are you okay? What happened?" Darcy asked having crawled over to her, she was coming in and out of focus in Jane's sight.

"I'm…okay." Jane got out softly moving to sit up.

"Keep her down." Clint snapped, Darcy looked over to him and then back down at Jane, sitting down so her legs were crossed under her beside the other girl laying on the rooftop.

"Bird-boy says you gotta stay down." Darcy told her.

"But Thor…" Jane breathed out.

"They got him, you keep down." Darcy said simply.

* * *

"Tony, you and me will take Amora; your suit should protect you from her. Natasha you and Bruce take Thor and Axe Man. Clint you're not going to be much use against Amora, focus on the other two until we get Amora compromised." Steve told the group, he received mostly head nods and a 'got it' over the headset from Clint before he and Tony turned heading towards Amora who was waiting patiently. She allowed them merely a few feet closer before raising her hands, green light shooting from them. Tony stood solid as Steve raised his shield. After a moment both looked to one another, "You good?" Steve asked.

"Kinda tickled but I'm okay." Tony replied simply.

Amora let out a growl of a cry her hand reaching out towards Tony. Vines shot out towards him, wrapping around his leg and yanking him towards her. Tony rolled over onto his back, blasters shooting out at the vines as Steve chased after him.

Natasha looked back Bruce taking a deep breath, "You ready?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Better sooner than later." Bruce said simply taking his glasses off. He pulled his large puffy coat off and began undressing down to a pair of purple spandex shorts he had been wearing under his pants. Natasha had been watching the fight between Tony, Steve and Amora when she glanced back and saw the shorts giving Bruce a look.

"Tony made em." He sighed, rolling his eyes, sitting his clothes to the side, "They…stretch, to fit him. Least they're supposed to, they're a prototype," He explained with a shrug.

"Right…well…see you in a bit." Natasha said with a nod and then turned heading towards Thor and Skurge. There was a pause before a loud roar shook the area around them; Bruce completely transformed into the Hulk took off bounding towards the two Asgardians, over taking Natasha quickly. Least the purple shorts had held up.

* * *

Finally, a blaster shot through the vines and Tony rolled out of it shooting up into the sky for a moment to drop down behind Amora. Steve ran up, but kept his distance from her, the woman looking down at him with a cackling smirk of a smile.

"Amora." Steve said sternly.

"Yes, midgardian?" Amora asked looking more amused than anything, she glanced over her shoulder and sighed, motioning Tony away causing him to be lifted and flung a few feet away. She turned to look back at Steve, still waiting.

"You have no right to be here, Amora, and any problem you have with Thor can be handled differently than this." Steve said simply.

"I have no issue with my beloved, we simply want to leave this disgusting, vile, realm in peace and if you would simply let us go this can all be over with." Amora replied in a seemingly too sweet of a tone. Tony flew up and landed in front of her, arching his arm back to throw a punch. The woman held her hand up, a seemingly invisible shield being thrown between them before he was shot back again.

"You can't have Thor against his will." Steve said simply.

"I'm sure if you asked him right now he'd be more than willing to leave." Amora told him with a playful smile. Tony stomped up behind Steve moving to make his way back to Amora, Steve reached out, grabbing his arm before he could pass him completely.

"Save it, Tony." Steve said simply.

"Have you seen the light soldier?" Amora asked curiously.

* * *

The Hulk reached Skurge first, raising his fist at him the Asgardian swung his axe, striking the Hulk's upper arm causing him to cry out. He reached down, grabbing the axe from the man and flung it, the blade sticking in the ice some hundred feet away. The Hulk reached out, picking the man up from his legs and threw him after the axe. Natasha reached the scene, jumping to the Hulk's back before jumping down, wrapping her legs around Thor's shoulders and using the momentum to fling them both to the ground. The Hulk grunted and then took off after Skurge. Thor rolled over, reaching out to grab Natasha's leg and pull her towards him. She kicked her leg up, catching his jaw as he let go of her. She moved to get over top of him but it didn't last for long. He might have been under an enchantment but he still had his strength.

Skurge rose to his feet as the Hulk raced towards him. He gripped the handle of his axe and yanked it up. He found his stance preparing for the beast to crash into him. Another grunt issued from The Hulk as he jumped up and then just as suddenly he came crashing down, his fist hitting the ice mere feet from Skurge who looked down at his fist chuckling, "You missed." He told The Hulk who gave the Asgardian a wide tooth grin.

"No." The Hulk said simply as the faint noise of crackling grew louder; the ice around the slice where the axe had been wedge began to crack and spread out among the ice. The ice sheet shook as the crack grew wider, Skurge moved backwards away from it but tripped over another large crack that had sprung up some feet behind him.

* * *

"Guys, Hulk made a mess." Clint spoke through the headsets.

"We felt it." Tony groaned, shooting another blaster at Amora who easily blocked it.

Jane had finally sat up, Darcy unable to keep her laying down much longer. She made her way over to the edge, looking down at the scene at the three fights going on among the ice. The cracks started by the Hulk towards the back right of the panel were starting to get closer to Tony, Steve and Amora. She looked back at Darcy before standing up.

'Where you going?" Clint snapped at her.

"I'm going down." Jane said simply.

"No, you get back here." Clint shouted after her.

"Jane, come back!" Darcy called standing up.

"Hey, not you too! Guys, I can't baby sit I got an uprising going on up here." Clint called into the headset.

"You had one job, Merida!" Tony shouted back.

"Jane, it's like a freakin war zone down there you can't go." Darcy reasoned following her to the edge as Jane climbed over to the escape ladder.

"She doesn't want me down there, she doesn't want me at all and there has to be a reason." Jane reasoned.

"Yeah, cause she's a crazy ex-girlfriend and they always hate the current girlfriend, duh." Darcy said simply.

"It has to be more than that." Jane said simply as she started down the ladder.

"Jane, this is stupid! You are acting stupid!" Darcy shouted down at her.

"I know!" Jane shouted back.

"You got one more scientist headed your way." Clint's voice rang through the headsets as Jane's feet landed on the snow covered ground. She ran down the alley and turned towards the snow bank when she stopped in her tracks. Amora had appeared in the middle of the street in front of her. Her long sweeping emerald green cape looked completely out of place in the down town city scape.

"You foolish mortal," Amora said simply as she walked towards her. Jane slid to a stop almost falling. She looked around the street and then began walking backwards. She could feel movement, people were starting to get up, a shop keeper or something, there was a fire place billowing smoke from one of the nearby buildings.

"You are not worthy of Thor Odinson, how could you even begin to fathom that you could possibly help." Amora spoke slowly, her green eyes locking in on Jane's. "You are nothing but a silly mortal who had no right to think herself equal to such a god as he." She hissed, raising a hand. The snow behind Jane rose causing her to trip and fall to her back. Amora raised her other hand, vines lashing out to wrap around Jane's ankle and pull her towards her. Jane rolled over onto her stomach, reaching out to try and grab something to stop herself. Her hands dragged through the snow, the concrete below scrapping her hands and knees.

Snow burned her face and before she could reach up to grab the leg of a trashcan on the side walk she was yanked harder and grabbed by the back of her coat. She was met eyes to eyes with Amora who glared down at her. "You will listen to me." Amora hissed at her, raising an hand. Jane braced herself for the strike that never came. Amora's grip loosened, dropping Jane to the ground. She let out a blood-curdling scream before she disappeared.

An arrow as lodged in her shoulder. As soon as she let out the cry Tony shot a blaster at her, hitting her in the gut and sending her flying back into the snow. The Hulk screamed out again, pounding his fist on the ground; Skurge had given him a few more slashes from his Axe. Thor had chased Natasha to the Stark jet on the bank and was now attempting to climb the wing up to her.

The Hulk had had enough of the tiny man with the axe, he grabbed him and flung him against the ice bank, breaking the ice in a weak spot and sending the man down to the water below. Red light shot from Amora's hand, Steve raised his shield against it, blocking himself. "Ma`am I won't hit a broad but you're fixing to change that." Steve snapped at her.

"Kill it with the gent trick and help me." Tony told Steve, blasting Amora with another hit, sending her back to land on the ice that cracked beneath her.

* * *

Natasha jumped down from the wing, landing on Thor's back and banging his head against the side of the StarkJet and then jumped off as he fell into the snow. A groan issued from him as he rolled over onto his back and looked at up at her. The Hulk was bounding back towards the jet, but stopped as Tony was flung past him. He let out a loud cry in Tony's direction, Tony waving at him to let him know he was okay before flying back past him in the other direction towards Amora, The Hulk following along behind him.

Jane finally made her way to the snow bank, knees skinned and hands rubbed raw. "Jane's in the area." Clint spoke through the headset. Natasha looked up and over to her, Jane catching her gaze and starting towards them at a faster pace.

"Jane, no." Natasha said sternly jumping up and running towards her. The assassin met her before she could get to the Starkjet, arms wrapping around her waist to pull her back. "Jane, you can't."

"Just let me talk to him."

"He's not himself. That is not Thor." Natasha said sternly.

"I know! Just let me." Jane insisted, fighting a losing battle against her.

Thor was slowly moving to sit up, shaking his head as he looked around, obviously looking for where Natasha had ran to. The assassin sighed and let go of Jane only because her intentions were to run back to Thor who was moving into a stance to prepare for another fight. "Sorry about this big guy." Natasha said softly.

'Nat, what are you doing?" Clint snapped through the headset noticing where her hands were going.

"What's going on?" Steve asked through the headset, slightly out of breath.

"Natasha, put the gun down!" Clint shouted

"Who's got a gun?" Tony asked.

A single shot rang out through the area. It was met by a clanking noise of Thor hitting the Starkjet and then silence for only a moment before Amora screamed again. The snow on top of the ice rose up and piled from all sides onto the Hulk. Another crack appeared under Steve and Tony's feet; Tony rose up and grabbed the back of Steve's suit to pull him up and drop him a few feet away before he flew at the Witch.

Jane stared in silence for a moment before running again, this time passing Natasha who stood stoic with the gun in her hand. Thor was sitting up against the Starkjet, red staining his shirt at his shoulder. His head was bleeding from the strikes to the jet behind him. He looked as if he couldn't see straight, but was still attempting to move to get up. Jane skidded in front of him, moving to sit down on her already wounded knees.

"Thor." She said sternly, catching his attention as his clouded over blue eyes met hers. "Thor I know you're in there." Jane said moving her hand up to his cheek, he reached up pushing it away.

"Be gone from me." Thor growled. "I do not wish to harm you again."

Jane's eyes went wide for a moment before touching his face again, "Thor…tell me what to do." Jane said simply. Thor pushed her hand away again.

"There is nothing to be done. Amora is a powerful enchantress, I fear I was foolish and weak and she proved more powerful." Thor explained looking up to meet Jane's eyes once more. "She's been weakened, her hold on me is not as tight, but she can demand of me anything at a moment's notice and I do not wish for you to be around me when that time comes."

"There has to be a way to help you." Jane said taking a deep breath, speaking through gritted teeth.

"I fear there is none." Thor replied taking a deep breath, his eyes closing.

Jane bit her lip, having not even heard Natasha walking up behind them. She was speaking in a hushed tone into the headset as the fight continued on the ice bank. She was obviously standing guard incase Thor attempted something else. Jane kept her eyes on the Asgardian who was attempting to catch his breath while Amora was distracted and no longer feeding him orders. Jane watched him for a moment before moving her hand to his cheek for a third time, this time leaning down to press her lips to his.

In that moment a series of events occurred seemingly at the same time. Skurge emerged from the ice, rushing to the aid of Amora who crumbled to her knees letting out another scream and from the distance Mjolnir flew through the air, slamming into Skurge before he could reach Steve with his axe. The hammer flew back, landing in the snow next to Thor. Jane had stood up by then looking down at him as she stepped back, Natasha grabbing her arm to pull her back quicker.

Thor opened his eyes taking a deep breath as he looked up at the two women before standing up seemingly unharmed any longer. "Thank you, Jane Foster." He told her with a nod and then continued to walk towards the battle that was still going on. As he walked from his hammer his armor began to cover his body, his cape flowing down from his back as he tossed Mjolnir from one hand to another.

"Did I just…sleeping beauty him?" Jane asked Natasha, unsure still herself.

"I think so, yeah." Natasha said with a nod. "Stay here this time." She said and then took off running towards the fight.

"What the hell is going on down there?" Clint asked over the headsets.

"Amora!' Thor shouted, Tony stopped his blasters, Steve looked up from behind his shield. Amora stood staring him down, Skurge behind her glaring to the other Asgardian.

"You will leave this realm!" Thor shouted at her, "Your quarrels are not with these people, they are with me."

"Yes, and they were almost reconciled." Amora spoke simply.

"They were not." Thor said in a lower tone. "You will return from the realm from which you came." Thor glared at her.

"Once I have that which is rightfully mine." Amora replied.

'I am not your property!" Thor shouted at her.

"The throne of Asgard is rightfully mine and I will take it as I see fit just as you have always taken that which you believed yours." Amora shouted in return.

"You will leave!" Thor shouted at her, the wind picking up, a lightning strike hitting somewhere in the distance.

"Your intimidation will not work with me, Odinson." Amora said calmly.

"Then intimidation no more," Thor replied holding Mjolnir up, lightning striking the hammer before he shot it at Amora. Skurge rushed the other Asgardian as Amora flew backwards. Thor made contact with the Asgardian, striking the man in the gut and sending him back. "I have tried reason, Amora!' Thor shouted as he walked towards her, Steve and Tony moving to take care of Skurge.

"I will have that which is mine!" Amora shouted sending a streak of red light at Thor who ducked out of its way, returning to his feet quickly.

"You will return home!" Thor shouted at her, his scream matched by the Hulks who had jumped to land behind Amora.

"You foul beast!" Amora shouted back at the Hulk.

"I would advise against that." Thor said simply.

Amora glanced back at Thor, but at the wrong moment. The Hulk reached down, picking her up and throwing her to the area of ice broken up. She landed in the ice water with a shriek. The Hulk lunged to Thor who backed up quickly and held up a finger. "No! Banner." He said sternly. "Not again." He said straightening up. The Hulk looked down at him for a moment before swiping him to push him to the ground to the side.

Thor was moving to his feet as Amora pulled herself out of the ice water. "Skurge!" She shouted the man having been knocked to his feet by Tony stood and made his way to Amora. "I will be back, I will return, I will get that which is mine." Amora hissed at Thor, there was a pause as an arrow broke through the air, landing at Amora's feet. There was a beep and then an explosion as the ice broke beneath her sending her into the ground again.

"Sorry, was I supposed to let her finish?" Clint asked over the headsets. There was a pause and then a blinding light shot up into the sky, water flowing up over the ice flooding it. It held the attention of the group until the Hulk let out a loud gruff.

"What's wrong, lassie?" Tony asked, his helmet collapsing back as he looked over; Thor had fallen back into the snow.

* * *

Bright light streamed through across the Asgardian's eyes. He groaned, covering his face with his for arm as he rolled over. The unfamiliar sensation of bedding under him cause him to open his eyes and lower his arm. He did not recognize the room he was in. He looked around to the wide window to his right and saw the cityscape of an unfamiliar place. It was snowing, a fireplace in the room had been turned on to compensate. Thor pulled the blankets covering him off, he had been dressed in a pair of red pajama bottoms like those had worn with Jane. He ran a hand through his hair as he moved to stand up, his body sore.

He groaned, stretching his back as he walked to the door and opened it. There was a wide open room in front of him. A sitting area with another fireplace blended into a kitchen area with a table area passed it as the room curved into a corner. Just as in the bedroom the entire right wall was a window. Thor looked around before making his way into the room, stepping down the three steps into the sitting area. He looked around, the t.v. was on but the sound was off, it was left on a news channel that was telling a story on masked figure that caught Thor's attention before another familiar voice from behind him did.

"Thor?"


	11. Reunion Round 2

**Holidays caught up to me, that's my excuse for why this took so long. Sadly I'll be getting my laptop fixed and with school starting again it might be a couple weeks for the next chapter. **

**Now I know this is a little short, but it's a transition chapter really. Also, I don't know where this style of writing came from, I feel like I was more inspired by Thor where as with the earlier chapters it was Jane, or maybe that's reversed, if that makes sense at all. But welcome back to more awkward reunions and not knowing where they stand and general Thor x Jane fluff-ness of sorts.**

**Also, it might pain you guys that I had Thor have a viking's sensibility; I'm trying to be realistic.**

**As always; read, review, enjoy.**

* * *

"Jane Foster."

Thor's face lit up, how could it not under the circumstances. She was standing before him, perfectly in health, and a smile on her own face that proved she was happy to see him. She was questioning, but the moment he smiled she returned it. It was confirmed with both of them; Thor was himself and she was happy for it. He walked towards her, hands out towards her as she moved a few steps to close the gap between them. His arms wrapped fully around her, her own in fists on his back as far as she could reach. She placed her head against his chest in the crook she had found fit it perfectly and he laid his chin to rest on her head.

"I am sorry, fully, for my wrong doings towards you. I was not myself and not in control of my words, I knew I spoke them as I said them, but they were not mine I swear to you. I was weak…and I failed you." Thor spoke gently, it was the softest Jane had ever heard him speak. She was sure if someone was standing in the room they wouldn't be able to hear him, which was a feet for Thor's normally booming tone.

"You came through in the end." Jane replied, moving her hand up to his arm, her thumb rubbing gently against him. "I knew…I knew something was wrong I just…" She took a deep breath.

"I still caused you pain and for that I couldn't forgive…." Thor began but Jane cut him off.

"Thor." She said sternly as she could, moving so she was still in his arms, but leaning back to look up at him. "It wasn't you and any pain I felt you didn't cause. It wasn't you, it was her; I know that. You don't have to apologize for something that wasn't your fault." She explained meeting his gaze; his brilliant blue eyes were back to normal. Thor replied with a small smile, his hand moving up to cup her cheek; his hand dwarfing her face.

"You knew it not me?" Thor questioned, Jane giving him a nod, "You are truly clever, Jane Foster." Thor chuckled, smiling down at her. "Your mind is a wonder." He noted, his thumb rubbing against her temple softly.

He looked down at her and for a moment, neither said a word. They simply looked into each other's eyes, neither moving out of the other's arms. Thor's thumb moved to rub against her hairline lightly, his eyes breaking from hers to watch his own hand for a moment before looking back down at her. It was as if he was wordlessly asking permission before he leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers. Jane returned the kiss, moving up onto her tip toes before Thor leaned down further to the point that she no longer had to. The kiss stayed gentle, and soft; as if Thor was proving that after the pain and destruction he had caused he could be more.

Jane's hand moved up his arm to his shoulder, pressing against him just slightly more, encouraging him on but he broke the kiss before either's emotions could be fully expressed. He moved his forehead to lean against hers, his eyes opening to look down into hers, "My moon among stars." He spoke softly, thumb rubbing lightly over her cheek. Jane smiled, eyes closing for a moment before her hand moved to take his from her cheek. She moved her other hand to his chest and moved to step back again but his free hand caught her by the small of the back and brought her back closer to him. She laughed lightly, stumbling from his actions so that she was pressed against his chest, "Tell me, I have not fallen and landed in Valhalla, have I?" He asked, his face close to hers once more.

"No, you're in New York." She told him with a smile, "Tony brought you back, you're in Stark Tower, where you've been for nine days." She told him with a nod.

"And you have come with me." Thor pointed out with a smile.

"Yes, and I tried to convince Tony to let me stay in another apartment but he refused." Jane explained with a small smile.

"You have stayed here with me?" Thor asked looking slightly amused by this.

"Around the corner in my own room," Jane replied, correcting the thoughts she saw plastered over Thor's goofy smile.

"As you should," Thor replied, his expression changing back to serious, giving her an approving nod.

"As I should," Jane replied, mirroring his expression that cracked into a smile.

"Have you readied for bed?" Thor questioned, having just now taken the time to look Jane over; everything that was not her face that is. She was dressed in purple silk pajama pants and matching cotton top. Jane looked confused at first and then looked down at herself and laughed slightly, giving him a nod.

"Yeah, you woke up at the wrong time." Jane told him, teasing him a bit. Thor frowned slightly and then looked out the wall of windows to their right, the night sky shown sprinkled with the lights from the buildings surrounding them and the cars below. He looked back to her and smiled slightly, obviously a bit embarrassed.

"You will be going to bed, then. I suppose I should see the man of Iron and tell him I've awaken." Thor reasoned glancing towards the door.

"You don't have to just yet, I mean, I can stay up for a little bit longer. It's not that late." Jane assured him with a shrug, "Besides…you must be hungry." She noted giving him a suspicious look. Thor looked thoughtful for a moment and then smiled, nodding.

"Yes, very much, so," He told her with a deep sigh. Jane smiled and then pulled on his hand, turning and walking him to the kitchen area of the apartment. Thor followed willingly, his eyes taking advantage of the situation to look her over. Jane let go of his hand and opened the refrigerator door looking for a moment before closing it.

"Jarvis." She said, Thor's brow creasing before a voice echoed in the room.

"Yes, Miss Foster?"

"Thor's awake, he could use something to eat. Could you get enough food to satisfy the Norse God of thunder delivered to the room and let Tony know Thor's awake and back to normal and fine," Jane instructed, eyes looking up the ceiling.

"Any preference?" Jarvis asked.

"Um…American, should be fine, whatever's open." Jane replied.

"Yes, Ma`am." Jarvis replied.

"Thanks." Jane smiled up to the ceiling and then looked to Thor. "It'll probably be a few." Jane told him with a nod, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "What do you want to do while we wait?"

Thor looked back at the television, it was no longer talking about the young man in the mask as it had been before, it had switched to another story. He sighed and looked back at her, "I cannot think of anything particularly entertaining. I am still weak, my full strength has not returned." Thor explained with a deep breath, the situation of coming out of such a deep sleep embarrassed him; the only other time Jane had seen him in battle it had been victorious on his part. She had now seen him at his weak point; one of which he would not wish for her to have seen so soon.

"Well, I wasn't expecting to run off on an adventure or anything." Jane told him with a smile, laughing lightly; causing a laugh from the prince himself. "Come on." She said holding her hand out towards him, which he took. She walked past him and he followed. She bent down to pick up that which Thor did not recognize as a remote to turn the t.v. off; it seemed to be a magic wand of sorts to him. She led him back to his bedroom, leaving the door open she sat down on the bed against his pillows, patting the spot next to her. Thor smiled, taking the hint and laid down beside her; this bed didn't creak under his weight.

Jane looked down at him as she stayed sitting up against the pillows and he having laid flat on his back. She reached over and gently ran her fingers through his hair away from his face. "I missed you, while you were gone." She told him with a small smile. Thor returned the smile and reached up, grabbing her hand and moving it down, his lips pressing to the palm of her hand. It was a gentle action, he was getting better at not being so rough with her. "I thought everything was going to be okay, silly me." She said lightly.

"Everything will be just fine now, I promise you." Thor told her, "I have no intentions of leaving you again, and never again in such a manner." He added, kissing her palm again before Jane moved her hand back into his hair. Thor moved then, shifting so his head was laying in her lap. Jane smiled down at him, letting him get settled before returning her hand to his hair. "If I could apologize enough to feel satisfied I could write it on each star in the sky and even then it would not feel sufficient." Thor told her having closed his eyes.

"You don't have to, it wasn't your fault." Jane assured him, her eyes staying on him. It was as if she was afraid to look away from him again, afraid something would happen to him again. She had left him alone for just a minute and Amora had him easily. She felt like it was her fault, if she had stayed by him it might not have happened.

They stayed in that position for a while, Jane suspicious every so often that Thor had fallen asleep but he would always stir again eventually. Soon Jarvis told them that Thor's food had arrived. Reluctantly the Prince of Asgard rose from the bed and made his way to the door where the food was waiting in the hallway. He picked it up and carried it back to the bedroom, "Are you hungry?" He asked looking up at to her.

"No, I probably shouldn't eat before I sleep anyways." Jane told him, having moved to lay down on her side. Thor walked over and sat back down in his place on the bed, tucking one leg closer to him and the other hanging off the edge as he placed the drink that had come with the meal on the nightside table. He found another wand like what was in the main room and picked it up. "The red button," Jane told him, having tucked her arms under her head, looking up at him. Thor did as she instructed and smiled to himself as the television on the wall in front of the bed turned on it was on the program that the other television had been on.

Thor began opening the contents of the bag, picking up a bundle of fries from the container and inspecting them. He smelled them before taking a bite and looking rather pleased with the result, he began to eat the rest. Jane laughed lightly watching him before he became engrossed in the television. He knew little of what they were talking about, there was a man who looked as if he were the leader standing behind a podium and speaking to a crowd. Thor was finishing his second cheeseburger when he looked over his shoulder and noticed Jane had fallen asleep. He looked around the room, at the t.v. before he began to clean the wrappers and empty fry container from the bed. He placed the bag on the floor and then looked down at the 'wand', pressing the red button again; the screen went black. He looked around, placing the 'wand' on the nightstand.

He looked up at the ceiling cautiously before as softly as he could asking "Jarvis?"

"Yes, Master Odinson.' Jarvis replied.

"Shhh, Jane Foster slumbers." Thor hissed at the ceiling.

"My apologies, Master Odinson," Jarvis replied, correcting himself to a lower volume.

"How is it the light is dimmed?" Thor questioned.

"I can take care of that." Jarvis informed him, the lights slowly dimming until they were off.

"Thank you." Thor said before moving to lay back down in the bed. He was no longer tired, the sleep of many days he had before having fully rested him and the food giving him a new wave of energy. Despite that he wished for Jane to have her rest as he had his and gently as he could pull the blanket that was folded at the end of the bed over her, wrapping his arm under her shoulders and pulling her against him. She moved with him, but never waking, she laid her head on his chest, her arm crossing his body. It was just as they had slept before, however this bed was more accommodating to them. He did not sleep for many hours, and beyond reason to him he found watching Jane stimulating enough to keep him awake and occupied.

* * *

The early morning sun rolling through the windows woke Thor who had eventually fallen asleep. He let out a low groan, his forearm rising to cover his eyes. Jane shifted, moving to cover her face in his chest against the sun. Thor looked down at the movement in his arms and smiled when he realized it was Jane, it had not been a dream then. He leaned down, kissing the top of her head. She groaned softly and then lifted her head to look up at him, "Good morning." She smiled.

"Good morning." Thor replied with a smile, his hand moving into her hair.

"You're still here." Jane noted with a light laugh.

"I am still here, as promised." Thor told her with a nod, watching as his fingers moved through her hair.

"I'm happy for that." Jane told him with a nod, leaning up towards him, pressing her lips to his lightly. Thor returned the kiss, his hand moving down to her shoulder.

"As am I," Thor told her with a smile and then kissed her again. Jane smiled against his lips, moving to lean her weight on her forearms on his chest. The kiss deepened as Thor's hand moved to the back of Jane's neck. Jane moved up closer to him, her arms uncrossing as her hand reached up; her fingers running lightly over his beard. "Jane." Thor said softly.

Jane pulled back and looked down at him, "Sorry." She smiled, "Morning breath?" She asked moving her hand to cover her mouth.

Thor laughed in reply and shook his head, "No." He told her. "I simply think it would be better for us to discuss our relationship." Thor explained looking serious in his request.

"Oh…oh, yeah we can do that." Jane said with a nod, moving off of him. Thor quickly moved his arm down around her and pulled her back to him.

"Do you wish to discuss it now or should we have breakfast first?" Thor asked looking down to her.

"Oh, I'm not really hungry." Jane reasoned looking nervous now, she didn't know why, it seemed silly to have nervous about a conversation like this; they had had them before.

"Very well," Thor replied with a nod, "I enjoy our intimacy, Jane Foster." He said simply. She looked up at him, her eyes widening for a moment before she realized he was starting the discussion.

"I enjoy it as well." Jane told him with a smile.

"However, I feel as if I am not respecting you." Thor continued, Jane's face dropping a bit, "In my culture to become too intimate, to know one another in such a way before marriage…you would not be viewed in such a kind light and I do not wish to blemish your name or reputation." Thor explained. Jane moved out from under his arm and sat up on her knees beside him, the blanket moving with her to rest around her hips. She brushed her hair out of her face behind her ear and looked down at him, having looked off to the side in thought for a moment.

"Thor…this isn't Asgard, I'm not Asgardian." Jane explained simply her brow creasing as she looked down at him, "I understand it's your culture, but…I mean it doesn't mean the same for you, you could…you wouldn't be seen as…blemished."

"No, men take many women before their marriage night, it is not unheard of." Thor explained with a shrug. "And while you are not of Asgard, I am, my people are."

"But what does that have to do with me? Your people wouldn't like it, but I'm not of your people; it's not as big of a blemish on Midgard." Jane explained.

"Yes, but what if I were to take you to Asgard?" Thor said simply looking up at her. His tone gave away it wasn't a hypothetical question. It wasn't a scenario he was making up to prove his point, he was asking her. Jane looked down at him, her brow creased even more in confusion to the point she was almost glaring.

"You're going to take me to Asgard?" Jane asked him simply, almost as if she were daring him to say yes.

"I had intended to with your permission." Thor replied moving to sit up in front of her.

"You…want to take me to Asgard?" Jane asked again for confirmation.

"Yes, I wish to take you to my home. I know so much of your world because I have been in it, you know little of mine for you have not been there. No other human has walked the paths of Asgard before, however I will consult with those minds who would tell me the answers so that you might walk there." Thord told her with a smile, reaching forward to take her hand.

"And…you, when did you decide this?" Jane asked still looking a bit confused about the entire proposition.

"Last night as I saw you slumber, I wish for you to know as much of my world as I know of yours." Thor told her with a nod, "Past memorizing names and facts. I wish for you to see it and experience; I wish to share it with you."

Jane took a deep breath, closing her eyes. She had picked up everything and moved to Norway because of him. She had left everything behind to come to New York to make sure he was alive. Now again he was asking her to venture with him somewhere else, only this time a completely different realm. A completely different realm…where she would need to travel through a worm hole not even seen by other human eyes let alone experienced. She had dreamed of the stars since she was young and now Thor was presenting the opportunity to walk among them. To walk among where Thor called home; he was right, it was a part of him. Perhaps she would better understand the parts of him she couldn't if she went.

"Alright, you find out if it's possible, if it's safe for me; if it is. I'll go with you to Asgard." Jane told him with a nod.

* * *

**P.S. Have you caught on to the sneaky masked avenger I keep mentioning?**


	12. Asgard

Guess who's baaaaaaaaaaaaaack

Hi everyone! So, short story; school caught up to me. Long Story; A week after writing the first half of the first draft of this I completely lost Thor's voice, had a melt down over that, decided to focus on school, finished the semester, saw the Thor 2 trailer (had a melt down over that, too) wrote a bunch of other stuff, completely scrapped the first draft, and then wrote this!

I've started on the next chapter, so don't worry; with summer break I'll be writing more.

One of the main problems with this chapter is that it's a "bridge" chapter (badum tsss), nothing HUGE happens but it's necessary for the plot. I promise the next chapter will be more entertaining.

Read, Review, and Enjoy. (Sorry about the wait)

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Jane asked looking up at him.

"Yes." Thor lied right through his teeth. In truth, he wasn't sure at all on anything. He had returned to Asgard for a short time, only staying long enough to ask Heimdall if Midgardians could survive in Asgard and to assure his father he would be returning shortly. He had failed to let his father know he would not be alone the next time he returned.

"My head won't explode, I won't suffocate, I'll be okay?" Jane asked her eyes never straying from his. Honestly, she was worried about a lot more than her head exploding or lack of oxygen. This was technically, in all sense of the trip, a visit home to meet his parents. She didn't even know what her relationship to Thor was and already she was meeting his parents. In the few times she had done this type of trip before she had never been good. She talked too much and ended up putting her foot in her mouth. Considering all those times were with other Midgardians, she was dreading a meeting like it with Asgardians.

Thor chuckled, wrapping his arms tighter around her, "You will be okay, Jane Foster, I am here." He assured her with a nod. Jane took a deep breath and gave him a small smile before looking back to the group.

It was raining and the group had assembled on the roof of Stark Tower. Darcy and Pepper were under one umbrella, Bruce and Tony under another after Tony kicked Steve out to stand in the rain in his hoodie after saying if he could survive seventy years in an icicle he could stand in the rain without catching a cold. They had said their goodbyes earlier; Darcy had started her goodbyes around dinner the previous day and hadn't stopped. Jane looked over her shoulder giving them one last reassuring smile before looking back up at Thor.

"Alright," She told him with a nod. Thor smiled down at her and shifted how he was standing, tightening his grip around her as she moved to hold onto his cape; the only thing she could grip. It wasn't two beats after Thor pulled Mjolnir out of his belt that an echoing boom echoed from somewhere in the city. There was a pause of silence before a wave of screaming flooded the air.

"There!" Steve shouted pointing off in the direction the noise was coming from. Smoke was filling the air, billowing out of a large building towards the west.

"Oscorp!" Tony shouted, "Pepper get Darcy inside!" He added dropping the umbrella in his hand and striding out further onto the roof. Steve had turned and ran through the roof entrance, Pepper and Darcy followed after him. Bruce was yanking his shirt off as one of Tony's suits flew to surround him.

Jane jerked to make her way back to the roof entrance when Thor pulled her back. "Thor, you have to go and I have to…" Before she could finish Thor had raised Mjolnir and there was a light so blinding she had to close her eyes. Her last memory of the roof was Darcy shouting her name from the doorway.

She wanted to open her eyes. She wanted to watch, to see what it looked like. It felt like someone had lassoed her, attached the other end to a rocket, and launched it. She clung to Thor tighter than she had ever before. It was more jarring than the first time he took her flying and she was sure as soon as her feet touched ground she'd be sick. She could feel his armor digging into her arms as she wrapped them around him to hold onto his cape, it was all she could do to not give into the tension and let go.

Jane was sure they had landed because the movement stopped, but her feet didn't touch the ground. Thor kept her held up against him as he walked, she didn't trust her stomach enough to open her eyes yet. Fortunately, she was able to take a deep breath from wherever they were. "Jane." He heard Thor say before she felt herself being lowered down. She was placed on a wooded ground, her back against a rock. She took a deep breath and then opened her eyes, expecting to see the whole of Asgard before her. Instead, Thor was blocking her view and all she could see were his eyes.

"I must return to Midgard and aid my brothers. I will return to you, I swear. Stay here. I will return." Thor told her, kissing her forehead. He rose and then turned striding a few paces away and raising Mjolnir again. There was another blinding light and where he had been moments ago was now empty.

Jane let out a gasping breath and looked around. She was in a wooded area near a lake. It was dark, somewhere a bug was chirping. She took another deep breath just to assure herself she could and continued to look around, until her stomach caught up to her and she had to lean over to retch up the contents of her stomach. She was down for a few minutes before she straightened up again, brushing the back of her hand over her mouth.

They hadn't exactly worked out the difference in time between Asgard and Midgard. He could feel as if he was gone for a few minutes, but in Asgard it would be years; Jane wasn't sure. She dropped her backpack from her shoulder, the light weight suddenly feeling heavier, and stood up. She took another deep breath and looked up. Trees surrounded her but in the distant horizon she could see what had to be the city Thor had described to her. It was gold and glittering; the architecture looked foreign, but not exactly other worldly.

Jane was thrown into a trance staring at the city in the distance, realizing that was where Thor lived and grew up. Somewhere behind those walls were his mother and his father, his brother even deeper in the walls in some prison cell. The silence was disturbed by the crackling of leaves in the trees to Jane's right. She quickly turned and backed up against the rock Thor had sat her against before. She peered over the top, straining her eyes to see past the trees.

Moments passed and slowly a horse emerged from the trees. Jane's eyes widened as she watched the horse trot to the lake and begin to drink. His body was as golden as his mane and he was dressed in a large brown leather saddle and red blanket. She bit her lip and slowly stood up, keeping the rock between her and the horse. He obviously wasn't wild so either his rider had fallen off in the woods or someone sent him here. She watched the animal for a while before looking up at the sky, "Thor, hurry up." She said through gritted teeth and then looked back at the horse who was now looking back at her. "Hi." She added cautiously to the horse.

Jane never believed that animals could truly understand humans, but with that one word the horse walked over to the other side of the rock and leaned over towards her, "Oh, alright, hi." Jane laughed nervously, reaching up to gently pat the side of his face. "Just…stay calm and don't freak out on me or anything." She said watching the horse.

The minutes turned into an hour. The horse stayed by Jane, every so often he would stray but inevitably he would come back. She had tried to find a comfortable spot. None of the trees fit her back and the rock was no good either. Eventually she used her jacket and her backpack as a pillow and pushed it against the rock and laid down. She spent most of the time looking up at the stars, new stars, stars she had never seen before. She never thought there would be stars she had never seen, or maybe they were just the old stars she had stared at for so long from a different angle.

She traced what she thought were constellations with her finger, but after a while her arm grew tired and she settled for simply looking up at them. Eventually, her eyelids became as tired as her arm and she decided to just close them for a little bit. The little bit turned into hours and she didn't wake again until the ground shook under her and even behind closed lids she saw the flash of light, and heard the crack in the wind. She pushed her hair out of face as she sat up looking around for Thor who was a little harder to spot now that the light was gone again.

"Jane?" She heard him croak and quickly she rose to her feet.

"Thor, what happened?" She asked walking over to him. He had landed ankle deep in the lake and stumbled his way to the shore to lay down. His hair was a matted mess of rainwater, mud, and sweat. Small scratches littered his face along with a gash above his eye. His armor was dented and burnt in places, and his cape was torn around the edge.

"There was a man….a green man but of their world." Thor explained through heavy breathes. He had an army, he had allies." Thor groaned as he moved to sit up, "There was a boy fighting him when we arrived, a young man who flew." He looked over to her, pausing for a moment before giving her a smile, "I am well, we were victorious. Tony Stark allowed me to leave to return, I hope I was not long." He reached over, his hand cupping her cheek.

"I don't really know how long you were, I fell asleep." Jane smiled softly, moving her hand to cover his, "And everything's fine, you're sure?" She asked her brow creasing.

"If my brothers need me they will call for me." He assured her with a nod and slowly rose to his feet. The horse trotted over, brushing his snout against Thor's cheek as the Asgardian let out a throaty chuckle, petting the horse.

"He came out of the woods." Jane told Thor as she walked over to grab her backpack.

"Good, that is where I told Fandral to send him." Thor smiled over to her, even through the mud and the blood that splattered his face the whites of his teeth showed through brightly. Jane gave a small smile and walked back over to him.

Thor easily lifted Jane up from her waist and sat her towards the front of the saddle. He swung himself up behind her and wrapped his arm around her, the other grabbing the reigns of the horse, "And now the real battle will begin." Thor muttered as he directed the horse through the woods until they reached a path. Jane, gently as she could, gripped the mane of the horse as Thor pushed him into a trot and then as the woods faded away they were at a run heading towards the towering city that slowly grew closer and much more larger.

Jane could not tell you the exact moment where they left nature and the hooves of the horse began to ride over stone. She could see the great golden building that must be where Thor was riding towards, but she could see no way to reach its entrance. However, through twists and turns and riding up stairs and going back down others eventually they reached a series of gradual stairs that were easy for the horse to climb that led to the large gold tower above them.

By this time the sun was beginning to rise, Thor must have been gone longer than Jane had thought. Despite the time there were two men standing outside the doors. Thor swung off the horse easily, although he stumbled after landing. He reached up and helped Jane off the horse, and then took her hand. The two men who appeared to be guards looked over Thor as he gave a nod and continued into the building.

The first hallway they entered was small and it felt like they were under ground at first until it widened out. Braziers filled the hall with light as they continued to walk. Jane thought it was better to not ask where they were going. The alcoves the braziers were housed in eventually turned to large archways that looked into other opened rooms. Finally, Thor turned out of the hall; Jane was expecting another hallway similar to the first but they entered an opened room with high ceilings and archways looking out to the city below them.

"Wait." Thor said and then stopped, causing Jane to stumble to a stop. Thor turned to look back at her, "We will be meeting with my father."

"What now?" Jane asked looking up at him.

"Yes, we need to as soon as possible, he won't like you staying here having not met with him." Thor explained.

"Oh…so, we're going in there right now to meet him, right now, already?" Jane asked looking past Thor to the door.

"I will do most of the talking; he might ask you questions but answer truthfully." Thor told her with a nod.

"Shouldn't you get cleaned up or something?" Jane asked looking back at him, figuring it would buy her time.

"It will not offend father half as much as your midgardian clothes." Thor reasoned with a shrug.

Jane sighed and looked out across the room. They were on the very edge of it, and it was seemingly bare from what she could see of the light flooding in from the archways. She could just make out the mosaics lining the interior walls. "Alright," She said looking back up at him.

"Thor!" The voice echoed off the walls. Thor and Jane both looked into the room, from one of the interior walls a door had opened and light footsteps were heard walking towards them. An older woman emerged into the light. She had golden hair in ringlets over her shoulder and she was clad in a gold and purple gown that trailed after her in a pool of fabric. "How long have you been back?" She asked with a small smile.

"Mother," Thor grinned, letting go of Jane to walk to the woman and wrap his arms around her.

"You are hurt." His mother said, pressing her hand to the back of his head.

"I am well, mother." Thor assured her standing up straight, "We were going to see father." Thor told her.

"We?" She asked and in response Thor stepped to the side. Jane had stayed back, shifted her backpack awkwardly as she gave the woman a small smile.

"Hello." Jane said with a small wave.

"Thor, is this that midgardian girl you spoke of?" His mother asked.

"Yes, mother." Thor replied with a nod, his courage seemed to be building the longer he was in the city.

"Well, you can't take her to meet your father wearing that." Frigga said simply and then walked to Jane, "You'll need to come with me, dear." She said kindly, touching Jane's arm before turning and walking back towards the door she had come in.

Jane looked over to Thor, not saying a word just staring at him. Thor had his puppy grin, obviously happy that his mother wasn't too upset. He simply gave her a nod and then motioned towards his mother. Jane shook her head and motioned with her hand towards herself for him to come closer to her. Thor shook his head and whispered, "Go." Jane groaned and then turned, hurrying to catch up to Frigga who was half way to the door by the time Jane started.

"Does the color blue fair well with you, dear?" Frigga asked as she led her from the empty room.

"Um…I guess, yeah." Jane told her, never actually thinking too much on the color before.

"Or perhaps purple." Frigga smiled, placing a hand on Jane's shoulder after closing the door behind them.

"I like the color purple." Jane smiled.

"You do?" Frigga smiled in return, "Purple and blue, you'll look lovely." She gave a nod and then proceeded to walk again. They were in another hallway, the ceilings had to be a hundred feet tall, the archways disappeared before Jane could see the tops of them they were so tall. They were looking out to a body of water now as Frigga led her towards another door at the end of the hallway.

Jane had not expected for Asgard to be as alive as it was so early in the morning but perhaps they had a different schedule than earth. She followed silently behind Frigga as they walked into another room, down another hall and into a final room. The walls were curved so the room was almost in a circle. Archways opened to another view of the body of water from before but they were currently covered by thin fabric that blew in the breeze. There was a large four-poster bed, a vanity, a stand up mirror and a dresser. A young woman, even younger than Jane walked towards Frigga after she motioned for her and Jane took a moment to wonder if the girl spent her days simply standing in that room until it was used for one reason or another.

"Eira, please find Knutr and tell him to please hurry here. I'm in need of him." Frigga told the girl who gave a nod and left the room quickly. Jane hadn't dared to move yet, she stayed where Frigga had left her, looking about the room. "Jane." Frigga spoke up catching her attention.

"Yes?" Jane asked looking over to her.

Frigga smiled and walked to her, taking her bag from her. She gave it an odd look and walked over to the dresser to sit it on top of it, "Thor has mentioned you often, and it appears he's very fond of you." Frigga explained turning to look back at her.

"Oh…well I'm very fond of him as well." Jane told her with a small smile. "And….thank you, thank you for being so understanding and helping."

"It is my pleasure, dear. I am not a trial, that would be Odin." Frigga smiled and walked back to her, "We will put you in proper dress and with luck we will not offend Odin. I presume Thor is speaking with him now. It was just like him to think he could trot you in here and his insolence would be forgiven by his confidence." Frigga shook her head and then stopped a ways from the girl and looked her over. "Well, you are small, even by Asgardian women's standards. That'll be a challenge for Knutr, it'll be like dressing a child and an even smaller one at that." She laughed lightly, Jane let out a small laugh mainly out of nerves. "Small hips though…those will be a nuisance later." Frigga gave her a small smile, which Jane desperately tried to return.

The dressmaker did not take long; he appeared to hurry just as Frigga insisted. He stood Jane in front of the mirrors and began to measure her while Frigga and his helpers looked through dresses already made. Jane had never been measured for a dress before; it felt like a scene out of a Disney movie she watched as a child but with less singing animals. She moved the way he instructed her to, holding her arms out and spreading her legs when need be. Eventually, Jane was ushered behind a standing panel the dressmaker's helpers had brought in.

They stripped her out of her jeans and tshirt and took a moment to question her on the functionality of her underwear. When she insisted that it and her bra stay on, they relented and yanked the blue gown over her head. It was too large for her, that was obvious but she walked back out to the mirrors where the dressmaker attacked her again. He pinned in spots and cut in others. The hem of the dress was pulled up a good six inches before she was pushed back behind the panel again and stripped of the gown so the dressmaker could tailor it. They pulled a plain white cotton dress on her, and she was pushed back out from behind the panel.

The dress was thinner than she would normally wear, or anyone should for that matter, so she assumed she wasn't expected to leave the room. It was long, just as the gown had been and the sleeve kept falling off her shoulder. "The dress will be ready shortly, until then stay here I'll have Eira bring you something to eat." Frigga told her with a kind smile as the dressmaker and his helpers packed and left.

"Thank you." Jane told her with a smile, which Frigga returned before leaving the room. Jane rubbed her arms and looked around the room. There was a breeze from the open archways with no way of stopping it. She supposed everyone here must be in a constant state of warmth like Thor and she'd need to get used to it. She brought her knees up to her chest, her feet resting on the wood panel at the foot of the bed, and brushed her hair out of her face behind her ear as she looked down.

The door to the room opened again and Jane looked up to see Thor. He had bathed since the last time she saw him. His hair was cleaned, and brushed and pulled back out of his face. It was the first time she had seen him in Asgardian clothes that wasn't armor. He was in brown trousers and a loose fitting long-sleeved shirt. His heavy boots echoed in the room as he walked to the bed and sat beside her. For once, they were on a bed that did not creak under his weight. Thor simply looked at her, not saying anything but he wore a content smile. Jane looked up at him and after a moment, she leaned up and pressed her lips to his.

"You are well?" Thor asked as the kiss broke.

"Yes." Jane told him softly with a smile. "Are you?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." Thor chuckled and then asked, "And my mother?"

"She was nice. She had a dress made for me, it's being tailored." Jane explained, keeping her arms crossed and her body leaned forward towards her knees. Thor reached up, pushing her sleeve up over her shoulder again.

"Come with me." He took her hand and rose from the bed. Jane stood up and followed him, keeping her other arm across her stomach. He walked through one of the curtained archways out onto the balcony that laid on the other side. He walked her to the railing and pulled her in front of him. His arms wrapped around her from behind, shielding her from the breeze that made goosebumps rise along her arms. The sun had rose higher in the sky since they had arrived, the light reflecting off the buildings almost brighter than the reflection from the water in the distance. "This is Asgard." Thor spoke softly. "It welcomes you." He added with a smile Jane could not see.


End file.
